


You're the One

by LetoaSai



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Exhaustion, Homelessness, I'm Here For You, Just let me help you, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overworking, Past Abuse, Stalking, Teenage Parents, you don't have to do this alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud was exhausted trying to take care of the infant twins that had been dropped on him, determined to be the best father possible. Squall was just trying to figure out why Cloud pulled away from him in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

Cloud leaned against his locker, willing his eyes to stay open as he shoved away his unneeded books and grabbed what he did need for the night. He was dead on his feet and had nearly face planted into his desk three times throughout the day. If he didn’t get his shit together he was going to fail World History and he couldn’t let his grades suffer on top of everything else. He had to graduate. He just had to. 

He was seventeen and a senior in high school with more on his plate than most. He was completely exhausted but had no time to dilly dally. Life wasn’t fair to start with but it would continue to kick him if he let it. 

At least he was on time for once and had plenty of time to get the work. The school was emptying quickly with students branching off between home and after school clubs, none of which he had the time for anymore. 

“Cloud! Cloud!” Tifa jogged down the hall towards him. “Babe, i’m sorry but i can’t watch the tykes.” 

Cloud frozen, panic settling in his stomach. “What? Why?” 

“Soccer practice got rescheduled because of the rain tomorrow. We’re meeting today.” Tifa bit her lip apologetically. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah…” Cloud shifted. “I need to go get them then?” 

Tifa nodded, “I mean you know my mom doesn't mind watching them all day.” She said in a rush. “You know she doesn’t but now she’s ready to tap out and let me take over. She...You know she rearranges things for evenings and…” 

“No. Tifa, no. It’s fine. You know i can’t make a single complaint after everything she does for me.” Cloud muttered, checking the time and wincing. He was going to be late after all. “I gotta go.” He hiked his backpack onto his shoulder and sprinted down the hall. "Bye!"

“I’m really sorry!” Tifa called one more time. 

He knew she was, and fuck he wanted to be angry but how could he? Tifa’s whole family had been there for him more than anyone. He couldn’t blame them for having their own lives. It was only six months ago his life had changed completely when he became the guardian of his baby twin cousins. They were only two. He’d spent the entire school year juggling school, work, and babies and it showed. 

Tifa’s mother babysat them while he was in school, and Tifa took over in the evenings while he was at work. He was probably just being dramatic, but it seemed like one thing after another always popped up ruining whatever little routine he could manage. Tifa’s parents bought houses and spent time remodeling them before selling them again. She didn’t mind working at night though and it was all the better for Cloud. Still, she had work to do and couldn’t take his kids to a home under construction. 

Cloud ran outside, waving halfheartedly whenever someone waved or called out to him. He didn’t have the time to stop the way he used to and it was turning him into a social leper. He made a beeline to his motorcycle, a hand me down from his dead older cousin, and tore out of the parking lot before traffic backed up too badly from school getting out. 

His life really was a mess, but it had to be worth it. He chose this. 

In ten minutes he was pulling up to Tifa’s house and worried himself over what he was going to do next. Aerith was still at school. Yuffie was not watching his babies unsupervised. Vincent would get suspicious... 

With a groan, Cloud pulled out his cell phone and dialed his employer, Cid Highwind. For all the man was a gruff airmen that swore like a sailor, he’d really saved Cloud’s ass by giving him his part time job. 

“Yeah, what do you want?” Cid answered without so much as a hello. The tone would have bothered Cloud had it not been the way he always answered.

“I’m gonna be a bit late.” Cloud muttered. “Sorry.” 

“Whatever.” Cid said, obviously distracted. “Long as shit gets delivered today i don’t really care."

“Right,” Cloud said. “Um, there’s a bit of an-” 

Cid sighed loudly, sounding like a martyr. “Spit it out, kid. What?” 

Cloud sagged, praying this wasn’t the day Cid for fed up and fired him. “I can’t find a sitter. Mine just bailed.” 

Cid cursed, saying every foul word under the sun. “Fuck, just bring ‘em. Will put ‘em in the break room or Shera’s office and she can keep an eye on them.” 

“They’re only two,” Cloud reminded softly. They needed more than that, they were still working on being potty trained and Cloud fully admitted that Tifa’s mother was having more luck with that than he was. 

“Then they’re practically men.” Cid grunted. “Move your ass, Strife.” 

“Yes sir. I’ll be there shortly.” Cloud said, hanging up before Cid could change his mind. He walked quickly up the driveway, letting himself in with a loud hello. 

“I’m here, Mrs. Lockhart.” The twins things were already packed up by the door but the thudding of tiny feet warmed his heart. 

“Daddy!” 

“Daddy!” 

Cloud dropped to his knees and the twins rounded the corner, clumsily running towards him in their teeny sneakers that matched his. (A Christmas gift from Tifa.) They barreled right into his chest and hugged him as tight as their little arms would allow. 

Their matching gazes showed nothing but love and if Cloud did nothing else in his life, he would earn that look. 

“Sora. Roxas.” Cloud mumbled, squeezing them close. They were worth it. They were worth anything. “Were you good for Mrs. Lockhart today?” 

“Good as gold.” The woman appeared with a gentle smile. She was an older, more mature version of her daughter right down to the sweet smile. “You don’t have to ask that every day, Cloud. You’re raising fine boys.” 

Cloud smile tiredly, letting the boys cling and climb all over him. “Thank you, ma’am. I’m sorry i’m a little late. Tifa only just told me she wouldn’t be home to watch them.” 

Mrs. Lockhart smiled. “It’s no trouble, honey. I’m sure she only called to tell me a minute before or after you found out. Do you have you a back up sitter?” 

“Um,” Cloud nodded hesitantly. “Ms. Shera said she’d look after them and i should only have three of four deliveries tonight.” It wasn’t strictly true but it’s what would happen. “Thank you very much for looking after them.” 

“Cloud,” Mrs. Lockhart smiled. “You don’t need to do this every day. I know how hard you’re working and these little boys love you.” 

Cloud stood with both boys in his arms but he couldn’t help but fidget nervously. “I still really appreciate you watching them. I don’t know what i’d do without you.” 

“Daddy,” Sora laughed, shoving his hands in Cloud’s face to show of his blue and green fingers.

Cloud gasped, “You’re so colorful! What happened?” 

Roxas laughed, showing his own red and orange hands. 

“They finger painted.” Mrs. Lockhart chuckled. “Little artists, both of them.” 

“Did you save me a picture?” Cloud asked the twins seriously. Neither really cared what he was asking, only that they had his full attention. 

Mrs. Lockhart eyed them fondly. “They’re in their bag. They’ve wanted to show you all afternoon.” 

“We’ll look at them tonight.” Cloud promised. “Right now we have to go before Mr. Highwind starts feeling less lenient towards us.” 

“I’ll follow you out.” Mrs. Lockhart said, grabbing the two backpacks that held everything for the twins. Cloud didn’t have the nerve to tell her it was everything they owned. She waited patiently while Cloud bundled them up to keep them warm and followed him outside to his motorcycle. She watched carefully as he strapped the boys into the side car and as always looked on worriedly. It wasn’t exactly legal, but no one hated it more than Cloud. 

Cid rigged it for him so the two little treasures inside couldn’t be see. That was also illegal but Cloud was a safe driver and not getting pulled over was key. It was the only form of transportation he had and he just couldn’t afford a car. He’d barely been able to splurge for the helmets both babies wore, padded to hell and back as one more precaution. 

Their bags were shoved into the sidecar once they were buckled in and Cloud said his goodbyes. Like most days, he headed off to work with his little ones at his side. 

It was lucky for him that they loved riding in the motorcycle, but it was one more worry. If he was caught with them in there they’d be taken away from him. One more worry. One more nightmare.

He pulled into the HighWind Corp.’s parking lot and rushed to get the twins in his arms along with all of their things. He’d gotten good with it the last few months and most people around him got used to seeing it. By the time he made it to Shera’s office she had already laid out a soft blanket on the floor along with a set of foam blocks she had bought for days like this. 

“Hello Cloud.” 

“I’m sorry to do this to you again.” Cloud muttered, setting the boys on their feet. The twins clung to his legs, looking around the surroundings that were evidently taking them a minute to remember. 

Shera hummed and nodded. She was a hard working women who was used to putting up with Cid, after that kids were no problem. “Well, we’ll call it even since another delivery got added to your shift. 

“That’s fair.” Cloud muttered, exhausted already. He knelt down and hugged the twins again. “You two be good.”

“Daddy no!” Sora said tearfully, grasping that they were just being dropped off again. He went as far as to shove his mittens back on that he'd just pulled off, trying to be ready to leave.

“Stay!” Roxas echoed, just as heart broken. Both practically climbed him, clinging to him all over again. 

It broke Cloud’s heart, but he’d learned the hard way that he just couldn’t risk taking them on deliveries with him. There had been too many close calls. “I’m sorry.” He squeezed them closer. “I’m so sorry.” 

Both started bawling and Cloud felt his heart break the same way it did every time this happened. “Shh,” Cloud cooed, stroking their hair. “Daddy has to work now but we’ll have dinner together tonight, okay? Promise.” 

“Pro-mise?” Roxas hiccuped. 

“Yes. I promise.” Cloud said, pressing a kiss to their foreheads. “I need you to be good for Ms. Shera, kay?” 

“But...but…” Sora cried. 

“I have treats!” Shera announced, pulling out a box of donuts that hadn't even been opened yet. Cloud had a feeling it really had been bought for the twins. It earned her a glance but the tears still flowed and most of their attention was still on Cloud. 

“Strife! Get a move on!” 

Cloud straightened as far as he could with both boys still attached to him. “Yes sir.” 

Cid appeared seconds later. “Chop, chop. Your routes all planned out for you. It’s out back and lucky you, it might all fit in that sidecar of yours so you won’t have to double back here.” 

“Yes sir.” Cloud repeated, gently prying the boys off of him. “I won’t be long, i promise. Be good.” He ruffled their hair and still got heart broken stares and sniffles. 

“Move it.” Cid grunted, practically dragging Cloud from Shera’s office. “You don’t got time to be hanging around here. You’re late enough!” 

“I’m headed out now.” Cloud said, heading down the hall and pausing around the corner to look back once more to see Cid where he knew he would. His boss was crouched down, holding the twins hands and speaking to them softly. For all the man growled, he was nothing but kind to the boys. He kicked Cloud out only so he could get back in time and keep his promise to his sons. 

It was fortunate that he found supportive people to help him, but Cloud wasn’t about to burn any bridges. 

He had to keep this job and graduate if he wanted to keep his kids. 

 

~~~~

Squall was usually happy to keep to himself. He didn’t make a habit out of sticking his nose into other people’s business, mostly because he didn’t care. There was a pride in that. His happiness did not hang in the balance over what other people thought of him and no one was stupid enough to make a snide comment about him to his face. 

There were always exceptions to every rule though, and his came in the form of a sweet blond boy that had been fucking ignoring him lately… 

“Easy there, Squall.” Irvine chuckled, both of them watching as Cloud ran from the school building as if he was being chased by hell. He hardly acknowledged anyone as he went straight to his bike and swung a leg over it to leave. 

“Shut up,” Squall muttered, wondering what had happened to his friend. He and Cloud didn’t often run in the same circles but they had been friends. They'd even been fencing together for years. They had been the best in the class and often only fought each other. He’d considered Cloud dear to him and had thought the feeling was mutual. When Cloud had quit in the beginning of the year without a word, a part of him had felt a little heart broken. That wasn’t like the Cloud he’d known at all. Just when he was finally going to ask Cloud out, he pulled away.

Squall had watched Cloud deteriorate throughout the year without a clue as the cause or how to stop it. He looked exhausted and had seen him fall asleep in the middle of class at least once a week. Worse, he could never seem to get close enough to Cloud to find out anything. 

“Maybe he’s in a shit relationship,” Zell offered, leaning against the hood of Irvine’s car where all of them had congregated but none quite felt like leaving yet. “Like, some kind of abusive relationship. You know, some controlling deal where they won't let him have and fun or friends.” 

Squall bristled, feeling torn over the suggestion. He’d kill anyone that would dare harm Cloud like that but… Cloud was not a pushover. His swordsmanship was incredible and his brawling was even better. “I just can’t see that…” 

“He’s not seeing anyone.” Selphie added from her seat on the curb. “I asked that girl he’s friends with, Tifa? You guys remember her, she’s the one that punched out Loz last year.” There was a hum of agreement before she continued. “So i asked her if he was seeing anyone because i could give a crap if he thinks i like him.” She offered Squall a teasing smile. 

“And?” Squall frowned.

“And she said he’s not. He’s single. She also kindly informed me that he did not swing my way.” Selphie grinned, “But i think we all already had a hunch that was the case.” 

“Alright then, no troubles in the sack.” Irvine mused. “What else causes this much of a personality flip?” 

“Things at home could be shit.” Zell said. 

“Do you always have to be a downer?” Rinoa sighed as she walked towards them, obviously latching onto the conversation. 

“What? I’m being realistic.” Zell said. “Maybe his parents suck or something.” 

“Yeah, but all of a sudden?” Selphie asked. “He wasn’t like this last year.” 

Squall grunted and shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that.” That returned all attention back to him. “Sometimes he was down, but he was very good at brushing it off. The fact that he can’t do that anymore bothers me. I always wanted to ask but it never seemed appropriate.” 

“So home life being crap is an option.” Zell continued. “He owe someone money? He gamble?” 

“Downer.” Selphie sighed. 

It was Irvine that shrugged and came to Zell’s defense. “It’s gotta be something bad if it’s affecting him so negatively. Good news wouldn’t have him looking like such shit.” 

Squall scowled and wanted to argue but it was hard when Cloud had been looking so run down. “I doubt he gambles. I just can’t see it. He’s always struck me as sensible with his money.” 

Rinoa tossed her bag into the back seat of the car and leaned against the door. “And asking him is out of the question, why?” 

“I never get a chance.” Squall said. “He sleeps through lunch. Hell, he’s been sleeping through the classes we share too. It feels like a private conversation and i can’t ever catch him in private.” 

“He’s got a bit of a point doesn't he?” Selphie commented. “If he just caught Cloud in the hallway and started asking him personal questions he’d just get blown off.” 

Squall sighed, that was the last thing he wanted to happen. It might have been a silly curiosity to most but he was worried. People didn’t change so rapidly on a whim. If someone was harassing Cloud, he’d find a way to get rid of them… 

“You know what this means?” Irvine chuckled. “There’s only one thing left to do. Follow him.” 

“Stalk him, you mean?” Zell snorted. “Real smooth advice there, man.” 

Irvine rolled his eyes. “I’m not telling Squall to break into his house and shift through his sock drawer or whatever. Just see where he goes. Bumping into a friend at a public place is not a crime.” 

Rinoa rolled her eyes painfully hard. “I can’t believe what i’m hearing.” 

“I’m torn.” Selphie muttered. “I mean, is Cloud the kind of guy that would ask for help if he needed it?” 

Only if he was desperate, Squall thought. Otherwise, no. He wasn’t. 

He didn’t answer out loud but his expression was clearly answer enough. “I don’t know if following him everywhere he goes is a good idea, but maybe finding a good time to talk to him is.” Selphie muttered. “You can always apologize if he catches on but if he needs help, someone should know.” 

“Guess today’s out.” Zell commented. “He’s gone.”

“Maybe not.” Quistis said, curled up in the passenger seat of the car with the window down despite the cold air. “I don’t know his schedule, but i do know where he works.” 

Squall leaned down enough to look at her. “Tell me?” 

She nodded. “Only because i genuinely like Cloud and i hope he’s okay. If you actually turn into a stalker i will be the first to hit you.” 

“Deal.” 

~

Things just weren’t adding up. He could understand Cloud working as a messenger with the love he had for that motorcycle pf his. He’d grinned so happily when he told Squall the previous year during fencing practice how it had been passed down to him. He loved that thing. 

Still, he had a hard time believing that working a few hours after school was dragging Cloud down so far. Cloud had always had energy to spare and Squall was going to find out where the hell it had gone. 

Highwind Corp. was a huge place that had an impeccable reputation. He knew just by listening to his father that Cid Highwind did not put up with bullshit. It was hard to imagine him over working a high school student but maybe that was something he could ask Cloud about. That wasn’t too invasive… 

He wasn’t a stalker though, he wasn’t about to follow Cloud’s every movement like Cloud owed him some kind of explanation. Even if they had been dating he didn’t have the right to every detail of Cloud’s life. 

Looking up on his phone where the Highwind's delivery warehouse was located was not stalking… It was curiosity. It’s not like he’d driven there waiting until Cloud had gotten off. He wasn’t that bad. 

He’d left school and gone out with Irvine and Zell, wasting the night at his friends place watching movies and pretending they didn’t have homework. Nothing he had was pressing and could be put off until the weekend. School wasn’t really all that dramatic at the end of the day.

He was probably spoiled, but at least he knew that. 

It was after nine when he left Zell’s place to head home. There was plenty of time to get home before his father and avoid that heavy sigh Laguna would give him when he was out late on a school night. That was one more thing he liked to avoid. 

Squall drove home on autopilot, all the while thinking of this ridiculous crush. He’d clearly waited too long over thinking things. Had he asked Cloud out last year maybe this situation would be different. Maybe he’d know what was going on. He could have been in Cloud's circle of trust.

He nearly slammed on his breaks when he passed Cloud’s bike, parked under a street lamp outside a twenty-four hour diner. One quick u-turn later and he was pulling to a stop on the opposite side of the street. 

Even in the dark it wasn’t hard to spot Cloud inside. His spiky blond hair was like a beacon and he was easily spotted sitting in the window booth. What drew Squall up short was his company. Two tiny toddlers. They looked to be around the same age and the little blond was the spitting image of Cloud. 

One sat on Cloud’s lap while the other sat in the booth beside them. The toddlers were laughing and eating with their fingers and even from the distance Squall could see the smile on Cloud’s face as he watched them. 

So… what? 

Cloud didn’t have any siblings. Hell, his mother had died when he was a kid. Toddlers might have explained why Cloud was so exhausted though. No, toddlers definitely would...

Squall frowned, his eyes flickering towards the time. Nearly ten. What the hell were they doing out so late? Eating obviously but it was the middle of the night for babies. Where had they even come from? 

He’d humored the idea of them being Cloud’s but Cloud’s preferences had never been a secret. Women didn’t interest him so it seemed unlikely, but watching the way Cloud wiped their faces and let them climb all over him, he adored them.

Squall hadn’t see Cloud smile in months and now he practically glowed. It wasn’t fair that he was watching from his car instead of sitting inside with them. Cloud could have told him about the changes in his life. 

Maybe he just needed an excuse to. 

Squall pulled out his phone to snap a picture before driving away again. If he didn’t leave now he’d end up going inside and if Cloud wasn’t ready to share with him, he wouldn’t push it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

Cloud was exhausted. The twins were even more so and that was easily spotted by their grumpy dispositions. They were tired and should have been in bed for hours already, but he had promised to eat with them. 

Shera has kindly given them a real dinner but the twins weren’t at a point yet where every meal had a name. They merely understood that they would eat again with Cloud when he was done with work. It led them to the tiny diner for milkshakes and the twins eating half of his dinner. 

They could make up their sleep in naps with Mrs. Lockhart but it didn’t get rid of his guilt. He wasn’t able to be a good father, and the Lockharts had no idea the boys weren’t being put to bed at a decent time. 

He was spiraling into failure. 

It was after ten when he got back to the dojo. That was just one more secret he’d had to keep. He hadn’t been able to go home for well over a year. That left him one homeless teenager who drifted from place to place. He’d had to rearrange all his plans when the twins had come into his life. He needed a secure and safe place for the twins to sleep at night and getting through the winter had been rough. 

His friends didn’t know he’d been on the streets at any point, and he’d wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. 

That’s where Master Zangan had come in. He had been Cloud and Tifa’s self defense teacher when they were kids and was the type of man to always keep up with his students lives. When Cloud needed a place to stay, he offered the back rooms of the dojo. 

Cloud kept the place clean in payment for their stay and Zangan never questioned him. He just left the side door cracked open for Cloud and more often than not Cloud and the twins were gone before he showed up in the morning for his classes. 

Sora and Roxas never much seemed to notice that their life was a hectic mess but then again, it was all they knew. Cloud couldn’t give them anything but love. Even his full attention was hard to come by with school and work picking at him. 

The twins curled up on a cot every night and Cloud took the floor. Most mornings he woke up with the twins having climbed down to lay him. That was all the encouragement he needed to start a day. Weekday mornings they went back to Mrs. Lockhart and Saturdays Aerith looked after them. 

Cloud was hanging on by his teeth and pushed passed his headaches and tiredness to give the twins any little thing they really needed. He’d been broke for weeks after buying their winter clothes but it had been the biggest necessity in his life. He was lucky Cid covered his gas expenses. 

School was one more aspect that was trying to rip him apart. He’d always liked school as a kid, but it had never been so life or death feeling to him before. Most classes he was good at and others he could fake, but he was failing history and his latest test only proved that. 

Feeling sorry for himself, Cloud skipped his third period and sat in a stairwell to wallow in the self pity after receiving back his last failing essay. He just didn’t have time to work on them and what was one more poor decision skipping a class he was actually managing. He leaned against the railing and refused to start crying like a child. 

He’d promised his kids that he’d be there for them. Be the parent he hadn’t had since his mother died. He had to succeed because failing meant failing the twins and they needed him. They needed him to be at his best instead of failing assignments he just didn’t have time to do the research for. 

He rested his face against his knees and wished he could curl up into a smaller position. He had to get his shit together but wasn’t he allowed just a minute of weakness? Couldn’t he scream at the shots life was hitting him with just once. It was probably over dramatic to think so. He got so much help as it was and as the end of the day, that’s what he needed to focus on. It was just so hard...

“Cloud?” 

Cloud jerked up right, glancing behind him to see Squall descending the stairs. God, not Squall. Anyone else seeing him so pathetic would have been preferable to this humiliation. Why the hell wasn’t he in class?! 

Without answering he laid his head back down against his knees. Why did it have to be Squall? He felt his face heat up and he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other boy. Squall had quickly become one of his best friends after entering high school and Cloud was probably foolish to think his crush would ever amount to anything. 

That bitter voice in the back of his head grumbled about it being possible before the twins but not now. That voice could shut the hell up. 

“Cloud.” Squall’s voice was soft and his mortification complete when he felt Squall sit beside him. “You may as well acknowledge me because i’m not going anywhere.” 

Cloud inhaled slowly and willed his voice not to crack. “Sorry. I’d really like to be alone.” 

Squall grunted, “That’s just too bad. What’s wrong?” 

No. Hell no, even. If Squall was going to be that silent, steady presence he was going to start crying and he was not going to start crying at school. He hadn’t done that since his mom died. 

“Please go away.” 

There was a moment of silence between them when Cloud regretted the words, regretted everything. Squall didn’t deserve to be at the end of his panic. He didn’t deserve to have some guy who became a father at seventeen pining for him. 

He’d missed Squall and the way they could say everything they wanted to without words. Missed the way they could fence and spar together and enjoy every second of it. Giving up the time they had spent together had been one of the hardest things he’d had to do the last few months. 

“Maybe,” Squall began quietly. “If you actually looked at me and told me to go away, maybe then i would listen. I doubt it, but maybe.” 

Cloud inhaled shakily and bit his tongue to keep a sob from escaping on the exhale. Why did he have to do this in front of Squall? 

“Cloud…” Squall said, hand resting on the base of his back, traveling up and down his spine. “I’m right here.”

Cloud broke, the first noise escaping that betrayed his breakdown. He reached up to hide his face and damn if the quiet stairwell didn’t make everything seem so much louder. How did Squall always know what to say?

“C’mere.” Squall pulled on Cloud until he was draped across his lap and crying his eyes out. He continued to rub his hand up and down Cloud’s back while the other was stroking his hair. “It’s gonna be fine. Whatever you need, i’m here.” 

Why did he have to be so nice? 

Cloud shook his head over and over and Squall just ignored the gesture. “I’m failing. I’m failing everything!” 

“What are you failing?” Squall asked patiently. 

What was he supposed to say? He burdened enough people, he didn’t want to drag Squall into his problems. How could he even begin to explain what he was dealing with?

“History…” 

“That all?” 

“It’s… I have to graduate Squall. I have to.” 

Squall hummed softly, acting as if having one of his friends weeping against his lap was a normal occurrence. He didn’t sound put out at the very least. “It’s just one class.” 

“I need... the credits.” 

“Then i can help you. I’m decent in history. We have the same class so it’s not like i don’t know the assignments.” 

Cloud groaned softly, body shaking ever so slightly. “I don’t… i don’t have time.” 

“We’ll pick days to go over material at lunch.” Squall said, fingers still in Cloud’s hair. “Doesn’t have to be every day. I’ll help you get back on track.” 

It sounded like such a nice idea, but the pessimism wouldn’t go away. “I can’t…” 

“I’ve yet to see something you couldn’t do.” Squall said gently. “Now you, Cloud Strife, are going to let me help you. We’ll figure out everything as we go.” 

He hiccuped, not knowing where to take this conversation next. Did he argue? Was there any point to putting up a fight? Squall was a formidable opponent in everything he did. “I’m so tired…” 

“So sleep. I’ll wake you up before next period if you want.” Squall said, his tone still reasonable. 

It sounded nice, even a half hour of sleep would have done wonders for him. He must have been more out of it than he thought if he was even humoring the idea of sleeping against Squall. “Shouldn’t…” 

“Should.” Squall disagreed, digging his palm a little harder into Cloud’s back and pulling a rough sound from him. “I don’t know when you started to feel like you couldn’t talk to me anymore, but that stops today.” 

Guilt swelled in his chest but Squall’s hands on him soothed it away. He was so tired and the hand in his hair seemed to know how to put him to sleep. Between the stress and the crying, it wasn’t hard. 

“I…” What could he say? There was no way to defend himself from that one. No way to spare himself from looking more like a loser. “Missed you.” 

The silence killed him, but he felt Squall lean down, pressing his forehead to Cloud’s hair. “I’ve missed you too. You sleep a while. I’ll be right here.” 

It shouldn’t have been the most reassuring thing he’d heard in months but he found himself relaxing, face still damp from tears. Squall didn’t mince words and always said what he meant. Shutting his eyes for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt anything.

 

~

Squall was nearly shaking but he still had the rest of the school day to get through. Holding Cloud had been everything he’d wanting, but seeing him completely broken and sobbing hadn’t been part of the fantasy at all. 

He’d let Cloud sleep like he promised and woke him up in time for their following class. Cloud never once made eye contact with him, obviously embarrassed to be seen in such a weak moment. He’d never correlated Cloud with weak moments before but that wasn’t fair. Everyone had them. 

He sat down at his usual lunch table but would have rather been with Cloud still. He’d picked himself up, thanked Squall stiffly and wandered off again. It was something to be admired, but Squall was irritated instead. Why wouldn’t Cloud just let him help… 

“What’s wrong with you?” Zell asked. “You look pissed.” 

“You skipped class too.” Selphie commented. “I’d figured you’d gone home.” 

Squall frowned. “Spent the last hour holding Cloud while he had a full on fucking mental breakdown. Then he just gets up like it happens all the time and went to class.” 

“Is he okay?” Rinoa asked softly, both she and Quistis were looking around to see if Cloud had come to lunch today or if he’d skipped again. Blond spikes were usually easy to spot.

“Not really.”

Irvine made a face. “Damn, you even got me worrying now. I mean i know i don’t really know him but i met him a couple times and he’s an alright guy. I can’t picture him breaking down.” 

“I’m telling you, something at home ain’t right.” Zell muttered. 

Squall sighed and pulled out his phone. “I think you’re right but not in the way we thought.” He pulled out the picture from last night and passed it over to Selphie who was closest. 

“Oh my god.” She was cooing instantly, bringing the phone closer to her face as if that would enhance the crappy resolution. “Babies!” 

“What?” Irvine’s brows went up. 

Quistis blinked and shoved closer to Selphie to look. 

“Please tell me you’re not actually stalking him.” Rinoa frowned, waiting for the phone to be passed to her. 

“No.” Squall scowled defensively. “I left Zell’s last night and saw his bike parked so i stopped to see. A coincidence does not equal stalking.” 

“Did you go in to talk to him or follow him home?” Zell asked. 

“No.” 

Zell nodded, “Not stalking.” 

Irvine snorted, taking the phone. “You being our expert on this does not inspire confidence. Anyway, he’s got kids. That would totally explain why he’s so out of it.” 

“And why he dropped his after school clubs.” Rinoa agreed. 

“But him having a cry in the middle of school?” Quistis frowned. “Not like him.” 

Squall sighed. “I almost want to say he was scared. I’ve never seen him so hopeless.” He was going to feel Cloud crumpled against him shaking for years… “I could corner him and get him to talk to me but if he’s already on the edge i don’t want to make it worse.” 

“Well…” Selphie hummed, taking the phone back that had circled back to her. “What exactly would to ask him?” 

“Asking him what’s wrong seems like the best question to start with.” Squall said after a beat of thought. “Vague. I can’t just ask about the kids. He doesn’t know that i know about them.” 

Irvine clucked his tongue once. “You’d probably get a pretty good idea what was going on if you knew about the kids though. He’s not gonna tell you anything if he doesn’t talk about the kids first.” 

Sephie snorted, “I mean i guess he’s got a point. Cloud bottles things up. He doesn’t talk much about his feelings or his home life.” 

Squall wasn’t sure he agreed with that completely. He knew a lot about Cloud’s childhood. He knew how much he loved his mother and how devastated he’d been when she’d died. He knew his dad was a prick. He remembered thinking that Cloud must have gotten all of his light from his mother given that the rest of his family sounded like rats. 

Cloud liked racing. He liked music. Hell, Squall even knew about this one time where he’d dressed up as a woman and went to a party with his friend. He thought they were close enough to not need secrets but the last few months had proven that assumption wrong. 

“I could ask one of his friends?” Selphie offered. 

“No.” Squall muttered. “I should do it.” 

Irvine sighed. “Are you sure this is a good idea, man?” 

Squall cut his eyes at him and it silenced him on the spot. “Yes. If he needs help and isn’t getting it, i’m gonna offer it.” 

“What about those kids?” Zell asked after swallowing. It was only then Squall realized he hadn’t gotten lunch. He really had no intentions of getting one at this point. 

“What about them?” 

“Squall,” Rinoa smiled faintly. “Having kids at seventeen is a big deal.” 

“We’re still assuming these kids are his.” Quistis added. 

Selphie held the phone up again. “Did you see this little blond. He’s a mini Cloud.” 

“I don’t care.” Squall frowned. It was true he wasn’t as concerned about the kids as he was with Cloud but if Cloud needed him, he was going to be there.

~

Squall had mentally gone through a list of Cloud’s friends in his head. He’d met most of them at least once before but one stuck out. 

When school ended he caught a glimpse of Cloud practically sprinting towards the parking lot and fought with himself to not follow him. He probably had work. He didn’t need to follow him when there was nothing he could do. Instead there were a few questions he could ask. 

He caught Aerith in the library where Quistis assured him she would be after school. She was often there helping to organize the schools fundraiser and had a reputation for being dependable. Even the teachers looked upon her favorably to handle those kinds of things without much fuss. 

“Hello Aerith.” Squall said, dropping down beside her while she was typing out some kind of list. 

She glanced over at him and smiled when recognition hit. “Squall. Nice to see you. Can i help you with something? Your fencing club should be all up to date on it’s projects.” 

He tried to offer a smile but it probably looked and forced as it felt. “Actually i had a question. I know i’m being nosy but i was hoping you could indulge me.” 

Aerith hummed but looked amused. “Academic or gossip?” 

“It’s sure not academic but i get the feeling i wouldn’t need to ask you if it was in the gossip mill.” Squall sighed. “I was hoping you could tell me about Cloud.” 

“Cloud?” 

He nodded, deciding that with Aerith honesty was the best policy, no matter how embarrassing. “I’m worried about him.” 

She nodded, pulling away from the keyboard and turning just slightly to give him her full attention. “He has had a hard year…” 

“I know. I can tell just by looking at him but he’s stopped talking to me. I don’t know if i did something or if he’s just that overwhelmed.” 

Aerith’s lips pressed together and she seemed to understand exactly what he was saying. “Cloud keeps things very private. He doesn’t ever want to feel like he’s troubling those around him.” 

That was an understatement. 

“I know that. He just doesn't seem to understand that i don't feel burdened. I've been thinking about how to talk to him for weeks but last night i saw him out with two babies.” Squall muttered, speaking quietly despite there not being anyone around to over hear them. “Could you tell me about that?” 

Aerith inhaled quietly and folded her hands on top of her lap. “Don’t you think he should be the one to tell you?” 

“I want to understand what i’m walking into.” Squall explained, hoping she didn’t hear it as an excuse. “I want to help him.” 

There was a moment of silence between them where Aerith appraised him openly. It didn’t even matter to him if she saw right through his intentions. 

“They’re his cousins,” She began, “But you wouldn’t know it by the way he takes care of them. I know he’s their guardian, there was no one left but Cloud and his father.” 

And Squall knew his father was a bastard and Cloud would never leave children with him… 

“No wonder he’s under so much stress. It’s hard at any age to be a sudden parent but at seventeen…” Squall muttered. 

“When he’s not at school, he’s at work.” Aerith agreed. “I assume his father chips in money wise because Cloud assures me he has everything under control.” 

Squall’s stomach sank, he highly doubted that was the case. 

“It’s probably easier on him with his father almost never home though.” 

“Right.” Squall muttered. “Thank you for telling me that much. I will definitely be talking to Cloud soon.” 

He stood up but stopped when Aerith reached out to touch his arm. “His mind is a war zone, Squall. He does not want to trouble you, i’m sure, but i know how much he enjoyed your company before.” 

“And having kids shouldn’t have changed that.” Squall muttered, ignoring her faint surprise. “I just want to make sure he knows that. Thanks again.” He said, pulling away and leaving the library before she could call him back.

Something was definitely wrong. Cloud’s father was downright abusive. Didn’t his friends know that? He didn’t even think Cloud still lived at home. What had happened to that apartment Cloud has once mentioned in passing? If school and work were killing him, then the little to no time with the babies he was raising was probably just as agonizing. 

No, something wasn’t right at all and he was going to find out what even if he did have to follow Cloud home to find out an answer or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

“Daddy! Hide!” Roxas giggled, using Cloud’s hoodie to cover himself while he curled up against Cloud’s back. 

Seconds later Sora ran into the room with a laugh and heavy footsteps. His head whipped around, looking for his twin in what had to be the most adorable game of hide and seek ever. 

“What’s the matter Sora? Are you looking for Roxas?” Cloud smiled, able to feel Roxas fidgeting against him and hearing his laughter. 

Sora just beamed brightly and went about searching the room, starting with looking under the couch. 

These moments were everything. 

Cloud sat on the floor with his laptop on his legs as he worked on his homework for the week. Aerith kindly offered to look after them while he did his school work and it gave them someplace quiet to be while the dojo was filled with noisy students. 

Aerith walked in with a laundry basket and a smile, her eyes scanning for every occupant in the room. “You’re getting closer Sora.” she promised, setting the basket down to start folding. 

“Do you have any idea how much i appreciate you?” Cloud muttered, glad that he wasn’t half bad at languages. It made this particular paper one of the easier he had to get done today. 

Aerith chuckled. “You know i wish i could help more. Sora, honey, please don’t tug on the curtains.” 

Cloud’s head jerked up to offer a second gentle reprimand but Sora had let go in favor or looking out the window. Roxas had also evidently gotten bored and sat on the floor, still leaning against Cloud. His legs stuck out from under his hoodie and it would only be a matter of time before Sora looked their way. 

“I’m grateful.” 

“Cloud,” Aerith said gently. “That’s starting to be the only thing i hear from you anymore. It’s really worrying me.” 

Cloud shook his head, looking up from his screen again. “I don’t want you to worry. I just want you to know that i am aware of the help i get, you know?” 

“You know there isn’t some kind of limit on the amount of help you are allowed to ask for or accept, right?” 

He nodded slowly, eyes dropping back to his screen. “I have everything under control.” 

Sora finally pounced, half landing on him and half on Roxas. “I find!” 

Roxas’ giggling increased and the two of them started play fighting between Cloud’s hoodie with Roxas underneath and Sora on top. 

“Easy back there.” Cloud smiled, glancing over his shoulder. He watched them tumble and play, neither actually trying to hurt the other as they wrestled over his hoodie. 

“Cloud,” Aerith stated, the couch lined with folded, clean laundry. “You will tell someone, won’t you? If you get overwhelmed?” 

“The whole point is to not get overwhelmed.” Cloud sighed, pausing to stretch. He really needed to move to a chair instead of sitting on the floor. 

“But if you are?” 

“I’m not.” 

Aerith hummed in that way that said she had much more to say and was contemplating the best route to take to get her point across. He’d grown to hate that noise because she was usually right. “So there would be no reason whatsoever for a somewhat stoic brunette with a talent for swords to find me after school yesterday to ask me if you were alright?” 

Cloud’s head whipped up, his face turning scarlet. “Squall did? You talked to Squall?” 

“I did.” 

“Well,” Cloud looked flustered, not wanting to ask if Squall had mentioned his embarrassing crying fit in the stairwell. “What did you tell him? What did he ask?” 

Aerith’s smirk told him he was in deep. “He asked how you were, if you were okay. He said you seemed to be out of sorts this year and he wanted to help you.” 

Cloud groaned, feeling hot. Why did Squall always have to care so much? Last year things could have been different but not now. “And?” 

“I told him you were a private person. I didn’t bring up the twins at all but he seemed to know i was holding back.” She crossed her arms, staring down at him. “Almost seemed like his feelings were hurt.” 

He reached up to rub his face as embarrassment set it. Squall was one of few people he’d ever really opened up to and now he regrettably couldn’t remember half of the things he’d told Squall in confidence. 

“I’m sure he’s fine…” Cloud muttered, knowing he was blushing but there was nothing he could do about that. 

“Cloud Strife.” Aerith said sternly. “You told me there was nothing going on between the two of you!” 

“There isn’t!” 

“Then why was he acting like the two of you had promised something only for you to break his heart without a word?” Aerith asked, ready to tear apart any lie he tossed her way. 

“I don’t know!” Cloud said quickly, setting his laptop aside before he dropped it. “Look. It’s not that i don’t like him, that’s not it at all.” 

“Like or like?” Aerith asked. 

“What are we? In middle school?” 

She frowned. “Cloud…” 

He sighed. “I...really really liked him.” Wasn’t the fact that he was bright red enough for her? “I was really hoping he was going to ask me out, but he never did. Then everything changed and who knows where we would have ended up.” 

She made that humming noise again but it was softer this time, she moved to lower herself to sit beside him. “You never mentioned how serious it almost was.” 

“It was just a crush.” Cloud said. “One that’s not entirely gone. He was always…” Cloud trailed off quietly, hating everything about this conversation. It reminded him all too much of everything he couldn’t have. 

“Always what?” Aerith prodded. 

Cloud gave a quiet groan. “Do we have to do this?” 

“I think it would be good for you to say it out loud and i’d like to know what to look for should he approach me again.” Aerith nodded. “Please.” 

Cloud looked less than convinced but continued on anyway. “He always got me. He’s quiet but understanding. I never felt like he was judging me. He had a warm pull to him, like he was safe. My house was never really full of ‘safe’. Not since mom.” Squall had always been that way, since their first real talk about their families all the way up to the day before when he’d held him while he sobbed.

Aerith nodded once and folded her hands on her lap. “I understand your reservations. Feelings are often a scary topic but don’t you think he returns your feelings?” 

“Thought so last year.” Cloud mumbled. “We sort of danced around it. Doesn’t matter now.” 

“Why not?” Aerith asked and as if on cue, Sora flung himself across Cloud’s lap with a happy laugh. 

“Daddy. Look!” He giggled, his arms through the sleeves of Cloud’s hoodie. It engulfed him so completely, swallowing his tiny form in black fabric. 

“I’m never gonna get that back, am i?” Cloud teased. “Where’s…?” He glanced up with an exasperated sigh to find Roxas climbing over the neatly folded piles of clothes. “Really babe?” 

Roxas didn’t seem to realize or care that Cloud was talking to him but Sora rushed over to his twin. 

“I’ll refold them.” Cloud muttered. 

Aerith squeezed his arm. “I’m not worried about it. Answer my question.” 

“What question?” he pretended but she was less than impressed. 

“Why doesn’t it matter now?” 

Cloud shrugged. “I have kids now. They’re my whole world. What seventeen year old wants kids?” 

Aerith smiled faintly. “You did.” 

“I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Oh you had plenty say in the matter, but you refused to let child services take them. You made a huge decision because you loved them on sight.” 

Cloud shrugged. “That’s me. Squall is different.” 

“Yes. It’s you he loves.” 

“Shut up.” Cloud went hot all over again. “You can’t just toss words like that around.” 

“You really are sweet.” Aerith sighed, smiling still. “And blind. That boy cares about you far more than i think you’re willing to admit. You could tell him about the twins and see what his reaction is. It would be a start.” 

“Maybe.” Cloud mumbled. 

“Trust, honey.” Aerith said, patting his arm as she got up again. “I don’t think he’ll run from you as fast as you seem to think, and it’s better than the little to no contact your getting now.” 

“It’s not like i’ll get contact either way.” Cloud muttered, relieved Aerith didn’t somehow know about this stairwell breakdown. He was thinking about Squall’s arms around him enough as it was without his friends teasing. 

She somehow figured out enough of his secrets to poke and prod at him uncomfortably.

“Oh my goodness! Are you two going to help me refold everything!?” Aerith asked in mock frustration. She grabbed Sora who was closer, tickling him until Roxas came to help and also let himself get caught by Aerith. 

The twins loved spending time with Aerith, the same why they did with Tifa and Mrs. Lockhart. He worried incessantly that he was doing them some kind of harm but hopefully he was just socializing them. The argument sounded weak even to himself. At least they were happy.

Aerith left him alone to continue his homework and occupied the kids with games and snacks. He didn’t know where he’d be without her and this was time he really needed to catch up on his school things. 

More than once he’d thought about dropping out of school but then he really wouldn’t be a fit parent when the law decided to catch up with him and given the fact that he’d already been dodging calls, it was only a matter of time. 

“Cloud, come eat lunch.” Aerith called well over an hour later. “You can kiss your babes goodnight because they’re taking a nap whether they like it or not.”

Cloud chuckled when he heard indignant cries of “No nap!” 

“I’m coming.” He said, shutting his laptop and rubbing at his wary eyes. He was envious of the boys and wishing for a nap for himself. He didn’t have the time, or at least that’s what he told himself. Many Saturdays were spent with Cloud falling asleep on the floor next to his homework and waking up with the twins against his chest, arms, or legs. 

He’d only just made it to the kitchen when his phone rang and the name scrolled across the screen had him frozen in place. Squall. 

Damn it, when was the last time they’d shared so much as a text. Now he was calling. 

“Cloud?” Aerith’s brows rose. “Gonna get that or turn it off?” 

“It’s Squall…” He muttered, hoping he didn’t look as panicked as he sounded. 

She grinned and gestured for him to answer it. “Go on then. You’ll only feel worse if it rolls to voicemail and you have to be the one to call back.” 

“Oh fuck no…” Cloud grumbled, answering quickly. “Hello?” 

“Look at you remembering how to use your phone.” Squall chuckled, voice a little deeper over the phone. 

“Like your much better.” Cloud snapped back instantly, small smile returning. 

Squall grunted, sounding just as amused. “Point. Are you free?” 

“Free?” Cloud blinked, adrenaline returning. “What? Today?” 

“Yeah. You working or something?”

“Just…” Cloud’s voice was hoarse. “Bit last minute you know?” He ignored Aerith’s disgusted sound. 

“I know, but i don’t know your schedule anymore.” Squall said. “Thought i might help you with history like i promised. That papers due Tuesday.” 

Cloud winced, that was definitely one he’d been putting off. “Definitely hate history. I dunno though…” 

“What’s he want?” Aerith whispered. 

“Study….date?” Cloud whispered back going red. “Maybe date?”

“I could meet you at your place?” Squall paused. “Wherever the hell that is.” 

“No.” Cloud said quickly. “I’m not home today.” 

“Mm?” Squall hummed his question but it wasn’t exactly one he knew how to answer. “Somewhere else then? My house? Could go to lunch somewhere and study out. The cafe on main street has good Wi-Fi.”

Cloud was shifting nervously when he met Aerith’s narrowed gaze. “If you don’t say yes…” She mouthed but he still felt her threatening tone. He just gestured helplessly, and rather frantically, towards the twins. 

“I have them!” She mouthed. “Go!” 

“Cloud?” Squall asked. 

“I’m not…” Cloud muttered, before Aerith swiped his phone away. 

“He’d love to! He’s been working on his homework all morning.” 

“Aerith?” Squall sounded momentarily confused. “Hi.” 

“Hello Squall. We just finished up an our trig homework but i’m no good at history either. I’m no help to him there.” 

Squall chuckled softly. “I see. Twist his arm for me, would you? I’ll meet him at the cafe in half an hour if that works for him.” 

Aerith beamed. “It does.” 

“Great. Thank you Aerith. Should i just call you whenever i want to see him?” 

She laughed, “It might help occasionally. Good luck with your paper.” 

“Thanks. Tell him i’m no longer accepting excuses.” 

Aerith smiled at Cloud who was sitting at the kitchen table. He was beat red with his face in his hands and the twins curiously patting his hair. “I think he’s figured that out on his own. See you later.” 

“Bye.” 

“Aerith…” Cloud groaned. 

“No.” She said, handing him his phone back. “The twins are here all day anyway. I got this. We’ll put them down for a nap and they won’t even know where you’ve gone to. Go have lunch with that boy and be honest with him.” 

Cloud looked up at her, obviously exhausted. “Why are you siding with him? What else did you talk about that you’re not telling me?” 

Aerith shook her head. “Siding with him, Cloud? He likes you. If that’s siding with him then i’m all for it. Now c’mon, we’ll lay the boys down and then you can pack your things up to go meet him. It’s time to stop running.” 

“I’m not running.” Cloud muttered, holding Roxas and Sora close. “At least not from him.” 

“Today you’ll prove it.” 

~~

 

“Aerith works in mysterious ways.” Squall smirked. “Handy.” 

“Poor thing, he sounded so freaked out.” Rinoa muttered, having heard the entire conversation. “But i mean, if he’s got his kids with him he’d be nervous right?” 

“That what i’ll have to assume. Maybe Aerith is watching them now? I won’t know until he comes with or without them.” Squall said, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “I guess i was kind of hoping he’d bring them. We’d have to talk about them then.” 

“Baby steps. Just getting him to show up is a nice start.” Rinoa mused. “The poor thing has got to be busy. You slipping into his schedule is a plus.” 

“Yeah, the problem is that i want to be more than scheduled in.” Squall grumbled. 

“Baby steps.” Rinoa repeated. “Are you really going to do homework?” 

“Well, yeah. He was so freaked out about failing a class and i mean, that makes sense. It wasn’t the class he was worried about, but graduating. If he has two kids to take care of he’s not going to get far without a diploma. If he really needs help with his school work than it’s the least i can do.” Squall sighed. 

“That’s really sweet.” Rinoa sighed, “Well honey, if he ever needs a babysitter for a few hours you tell him to call me. You’d own me though for helping you get a date.” 

Squall snorted. “Thanks babe. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Rinoa smirked. “What are you going to do after homework?” 

“Pretend i know how to flirt.” Squall grumbled. “I don’t know. Shit was always easy with him. I’m hoping to just fall back into that.” 

Rinoa hummed. “Maybe i should talk to Aerith next time. I’m starting to get the feeling she and i could talk about our hopeless friends who think their crush is one sided.” 

“Never said it was one sided.” Squall muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “It’s just impossible to work within his comfort zones sometimes.” 

“Excuses.” 

“Bite me.” Squall said. “I’m heading out to meet him. If i call you sounding irritable than he didn’t show.” 

“Good luck, Squall.” Rinoa smiled, watching him hurry off as if he wasn’t going to be the early one. 

Choosing the cafe had been another dig at Cloud. It wasn’t the first time they’d met there even if it was for doing homework. They’d had a month stretch the previous year getting ready for a competition where they met every morning for a run and ended up in the cafe for water and breakfast they probably shouldn’t have been eating after the exercise. 

Cloud would remember that. 

He drove to the cafe and really was dreading Cloud bailing on him. Surely Aerith would talk him into it. He headed inside, ordering coffee for himself and tea for Cloud along with a couple pastries because, why not? 

The corner they had always sat in was vacant and it seemed the perfect place to wait. If even one of these memories rang a bell then he was going to be in good shape. 

It was ten minutes after the agreed upon meet time when Cloud came in, shy demeanor in place as he glanced around. It had taken Squall some time to realize he was a shy person after sparring with him in class first. There was nothing shy about him with an épée or sabre in his hand. 

“Sorry i’m late.” Cloud muttered, sliding his laptop bag off his shoulder. 

“You’re tea is still hot.” Squall said, smiling faintly when that seemed to perk Cloud up. He sat, reaching for his cup and smelling it before sipping. Squall almost had to wonder when the last time he’d had hot tea was if this was his reaction. 

What else had he given up if tea was a rarity? 

“Thank you.” Cloud mumbled, still not making eye contact. 

“Mhm,” Squall said, looking for any hint that he still had a chance. He pulled out his laptop which actually already held his completed essay. Today was about Cloud. “Have you started?” 

Cloud shook his head, face slightly pink. “I had to catch up on everything i was behind in from last week first so haven’t really started on this week.” 

Squall frowned, they had most of the same classes even if they weren’t in the same period. It didn’t really feel like that much work but… “I can help with more than just history if you need it.” 

“Just history is fine. It’s the only thing i’m flunking.” 

“Cloud.” Squall reached out to grab his arm. “You don’t have to wait until it’s an emergency before you get help. Let me help you. I’m here.” 

There was a moment when Cloud’s face almost crumpled. He seemed to have so many walls up that even when one broke he was still clinging to a mask. 

“Just history is fine.” Cloud’s voice was just over a whisper. 

“Couldn’t hear you so i’m ignoring that.” Squall said, but already felt like he was pushing his luck. “It’s not like i don’t know the assignments. This paper wasn’t really so hard, it’s not like there isn’t a fuck ton of information on the Turks to pull from. I still have my sources saved.” He pulled up the links but continued watching Cloud out of the corner of his eye. He fidgeted more than Squall remembered but he was indulging in his hot tea and eyeing the pastries. This was working. It took a good five minutes for Cloud to thaw enough to begin pulling out his own work but they fell into a safe territory of school work and topics. In an hour, his paper was done, even if a chunk of it Squall happened to dictate. 

If it was one less thing Cloud had to worry about then he didn’t see the harm in helping him. 

“I really appreciate the help.” Cloud mumbled. “This would have taken me hours. Guess i don’t have a head for all the dates and names.”

Squall shifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “I want to help, Cloud. I want to see you smile again.” 

Cloud’s gaze finally lifted to meet his and he felt like it had been years since he’d seen that color blue up close. “I really never meant to make people worry.” 

“It just means people care about you. If i was down i doubt you wouldn’t be a right annoying little shit to find out what was wrong.” Squall said, fully confident in the thought. “I thought…” He paused and continued. “Thought maybe i’d done something at first. I wanted to give you space.” 

“No.” Cloud said instantly, not giving Squall time to finish. “It was never anything like that. I just have a lot going on.” 

“Tell me?” 

Cloud was back to fidgeting but at least he looked like he was considering it. Squall finally mentally cursed at himself to move his ass before Cloud could talk himself out of sharing anything and leaned closer. He brushed their hands together, curling his fingers around Cloud’s. 

“Tell me.” 

“You’re impossible. Nosy…” 

“Stubborn.” Squall added. “Never letting this go.” 

That almost had Cloud’s lips curling into a smile. With a huge amount of nerves he pulled out his phone and flipped through pictures until one of the twins was on the screen. It was a close up and beat the hell out of the crappy picture Leon had snapped at a distance. 

They were laughing and happy and fuck if they didn’t have those bright blue eyes. 

“Holy shit, they’re sweet.” Squall muttered, almost surprising even himself about how much he’d meant it. He was determined to stay by Cloud’s side and that meant accepting the toddlers without question. Looking at them now however, it was almost obvious to see how easy it would be to fall in love with them. “Where did they come from? What are their names?” 

“That’s what you ask?” Cloud almost looked confused. 

“What else should i ask? You have no time and look exhausted.” Squall held the phone up, “Connection made.” 

Cloud frowned. “It doesn’t bother you?” 

“Why should it?” 

“Me having kids is intimidating.” Cloud muttered. “It’s…” 

Squall squeezed Cloud’s hand. “You’re over thinking. Tell me about these kids. How old are they?” 

“Almost three.” That was a real, almost smile. “It will be their first birthday with me so i’m trying to make it special somehow.” 

“Their first?” Squall asked. “How long have they been with you?” 

“Since August. Just before the school year started.”

Squall smiled, figuring out his next move. Cloud was a soft spoken, quiet man. He didn’t chatter endlessly like so many others Squall knew, but once he got onto a topic he liked he could talk all night. They could talk fencing techniques for hours, and it seemed his kids inspired similar talking. 

“Well if this picture is anything to go on, they’re sweet as hell. How did you, what? Become their guardian?” Squall asked. 

Cloud slumped a little more in his chair, glancing momentarily at their hands still locked together. “I was just in the right place at the right time. I was…” he winced. “I broke into my dads house. I had just over a hundred dollars stashed away in the floorboards of my room and i needed it.” 

Squall was mentally checking off facts he’d already thought of. 

Cloud’s father was a bastard, check. 

Cloud wasn’t living at home, check. 

Cloud was struggling if he needed a hundred dollars bad enough to go back to the house, check. 

“There was a knock at the door and they’d evidently seen me walk in. I’m still registered as living there since dad wouldn’t just announce that he’d thrown my ass out.” Cloud continued to stare at their hands rather than make eye contact while he explained. “My aunt and uncle had apparently been killed in a helicopter crash. How like them, right?” 

Squall didn’t answer out loud but squeezed Cloud’s hand again. 

“So that meant there was no one to raise their babies. Twins, Sora and Roxas. I’d never met them before but i could hear them, screaming in the car. Scared, hungry, surrounded by people they didn’t know.” Cloud swallowed, reliving the memory. “Dad and i were their only family and they were coming to speak to dad about becoming their guardian. He wasn’t home thankfully and it gave me the wiggle room i needed. Once i saw them i knew i wanted them. The social workers let me hold them and both stopped crying and fell asleep on me. They were probably just too tired from screaming rather than any real connection, but the connection i felt was real.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Squall muttered. “You’ve always been that kind of caring person.” 

He might have enjoyed Cloud going pink a little too much. 

“I ended up forging my dads name on the paperwork.” He admitted. “Saying that he would be their legal guardian until i turned eighteen and then i would take over full responsibility.” 

Squall winced, that was quite a bit of illegal activity and laid the pathway of Cloud’s stress out in the open. “So you basically have another half a year.” 

“Yes.” 

“No wonder you’re so dead on your feet, Cloud. Does your dad even know?” 

“Yes. I think he does. I also don’t think he gives a shit. He was more annoyed i was at the house than anything else. I didn’t leave the twins to be his problem so he doesn’t really care.” 

Squall scoffed. “What a fucking bastard.” 

Cloud’s gaze slowly shifted to Squall, that uptick to his lips returning. “Yeah. For some reason it’s always funny when you say it.” 

“Probably because it’s nice to have someone agree with you. Where are the twins now?” 

Cloud shrugged. “With Aerith. She watches them on Saturdays so i can get my school work done for the week.” 

Squall hummed. “While your at school?” 

“Tifa’s mom watches them.” 

“While you’re at work?” 

“What is this Squall?” Cloud sighed. “I have it handled.” 

“Okay.” Squall nodded, something like dread settling in his stomach. “One more questions, and i want you to remember that i am just as good at telling when you’re lying to me as you are with me.” 

Cloud paled, obviously not liking where this was headed. 

“Where do you live?” 

Cloud breathed out quickly and shook his head. “Anything you could have asked and that's what you go with?” 

“You’re deflecting.” Squall said. “I thought it was odd when…” He paused, if he had been with Aerith than maybe he already knew. “I talked to Aerith yesterday. I wanted to know how you were. To make sure i wasn’t making a big deal out of nothing.” 

“She said.” Cloud nodded once. 

“She made it sound like she thought you were living at your dads house.” Cloud tried to jerk away but Squall kept a hold of his hand. “Which i thought was strange since you hated it there and told me you were moving out last year. Now you just admitted to being kicked out and your dad wanting nothing to do with the twins.” 

“Please let go.” 

“Cloud, don’t do this, don’t shut me out.” They were both speaking quietly but they were still into a public space. Squall didn’t want Cloud to start struggling to get free because if he tried, he’d be able to. 

“I don’t want to do this.” 

“Well here we are doing it.” Squall said. “I’m worried about you. Worried your friends don’t seem to know. Worried about these babies.” 

“They’re fine.” Cloud said firmly.

Squall nodded. “I’m sure they are. Positive even, because i know you. Once you love someone you would give them the world even if it dragged you through hell in the process. Those twins are probably the most happy, well loved kids there ever were but you’re breaking.” 

“I’m fine too.” Cloud whispered, looking down. 

Squall shifted closer, “I think we both silently agreed not to mention the stairwell thing. Don’t make me.” 

Cloud’s face crumpled for real this time. “If i don’t say it then maybe it won’t be real. Maybe they won’t find out. They can’t take my kids.” 

“C’mere.” Squall muttered, drawing Cloud closer to let him lean against his shoulder. “You know avoiding it won’t make it go away. You gotta fix this shit before they find out. That means letting someone help you.” 

“Like you?” 

“Like me.” Squall rested his cheek against Cloud’s hair. “Let me in. Where are you staying.” 

“Zangan’s…” 

Squall frowned, shifting through old memories until it made sense. “The dojo?” When Cloud nodded, Squall felt like crying too. “You idiot. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

“Tell them what? That i couldn’t go home? That i had nowhere else to go?” Cloud’s voice was muffled against his shoulder. 

“Yes, damn it.” Squall said. “Lucky for you, i know exactly where you can live. I’ll take care of it.” 

Cloud huffed, the sound incredulous at best but he nuzzled a little closer into Squall, letting himself melt into the embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy 
> 
> ..Also.. I lied, one more chapter and possibly an epilogue to come.

How? How? How?

How did he end up here? How did he let Squall talk him into this? Why did he follow through? No, he knew why, Squall’s threats. 

They’d spent three hours in that little cafe, school work accomplished until Cloud ended up crying all over Squall, again. When they’d finally parted, Squall made him promise to spend their Sunday together. He wanted to meet the twins and threatened to fetch them at the dojo himself if he didn’t show. 

Cloud knew exactly what Squall was like. He was a planner. A multitasker. A problem solver. As much as he hated to admit it, he could see it all in Squall’s eyes the day before as he described his current situation. Squall was figuring out how to solve all of his problems. They just weren’t Squall’s problems to solve. 

Cloud was already regretting even showing up. He’s only been to Squall’s home once before and it made him feel small. It was bigger than even his father’s home and a number of people lived there including some of the staff. It was too much. He even had to check in at a gate when he approached the driveway. It was sheer luck the boys hadn’t been spotted in the side car. 

He sat on his bike in the driveway, trying to find the nerve to walk to the front door but he didn’t have any nerve left. It had all been used up or taken from him. He was getting calls from child services once a day now and the thought left him sick. He couldn’t ignore them forever. 

Cloud sighed, maybe Squall really could find him a place to live. He was underage still but maybe he could still somehow prove to be a decent father. Cid would let him borrow a car for show. Mrs. Lockhart would swear she watched them all day, and maybe some nights too. 

It was all false hope but maybe it could work. 

When the front door opened, Squall appeared and Cloud wanted to drive away. He could pretend his whole reunion never happened. 

Fuck, but if Squall really could help… 

“Having trouble finding the front door?” Squall teased, smiling faintly but his body language was casual as if knowing much more would have Cloud bolting. 

“I shouldn’t have come…” 

“You should, and you did. I would have just come to get you otherwise.” Squall said. “Remember?” 

Cloud sighed, feeling like he could throw up. “Squall, this is too big a thing for you to help with. It’s too much. You have to know that.” 

Squall shook his head. “Evidently i don’t. Where are the twins? I wanted you to bring them.” 

Cloud nodded to the side car. “Their in here.” He turned pulling the seat rest back to reveal the two tiny boys strapped in safely, both padded down as much as possible for safety. Each held a stuffed animal and looked comfortable enough for Squall to know this wasn’t their first ride. Two little twin helmets looked up, one of them raising their arms to be free on the seat. 

“Oh my god, Cloud. I didn’t even notice.” Squall muttered, rounding the other side of the bike. 

“That’s the point. It’s sorta really illegal.” Cloud muttered, pulling off one helmet carefully revealing the little blond. “Fun ride, Roxy.” 

“Uh huh!” 

“Good.” Cloud chuckled, moving to the second helmet. “Hey Sora.” 

“Hi daddy!” the tiny brunette chirped. 

“Cloud, god. They’re so cute.” Squall muttered, caught in their charms. 

“Yeah, they are. It’s like a spell.” Cloud said. Lifting one boy in his arms and then the other. He’d wait until they were inside to take off their layers since it was still so chilly out. “Can you grab the bag in the bottom there?” 

“Oh, sure.” Squall said, shifting through the side car and pulling out their baby bag. Cloud didn’t know how long they’d be and was sure he’d need everything in it at some point. 

“House!” Roxas pointed. 

“Yes. A big, big house.” Cloud muttered. Every second that passed made this feel like a worse idea but even Squall looked at the boys like they were angels put on earth. “This one is Roxas and this one is Sora.” Cloud said, nodding his head to each one. 

“They’re freaking precious.” Squall muttered, standing beside them now but without any real experience with babies, he opted to not touch yet. 

“Hi.” Sora smiled at Squall, not always afraid of strangers. He saw new people all the time. Roxas was much more reserved with his acknowledgements. 

“Hi.” Squall said back, offering the boy a small smile. 

“His name is Squall.” Cloud said, “Can you try that?” 

“Quall.” Sora said, giggling a second later. “Quall!” 

“Close enough.” Squall shrugged. 

Cloud smiled faintly. “We’ll practice or you’ll be Quall forever.” 

Squall laughed softly an nodded for Cloud to follow him in. “C’mon. Lets get them out of the cold.” 

Well, Cloud had to follow now. Squall had the baby bag and it quite literally had everything in it the twins owned. 

The driveway felt long and Cloud wasn’t even sure he was allowed to park where he had but Squall hasn’t asked him to move. Squall’s family was a whole new kind of rich. Cloud’s father thought he was well off but it was really no comparison. 

Inside was warm and both twins sighed happily at the sudden change. They were bundled up tightly but they felt the difference immediately. They’d only just stepped inside when a man appeared, taking Squall’s jacket and the baby bag. He turned to do the same with Cloud expectantly. 

“Oh, um…” 

“Can i help with the boys?” Squall asked. “They don’t need to wear all that in here. They’ll get over heated.” 

“Right…” Cloud muttered. Oddly enough it was Roxas that leaned into Squall’s arms, appraising the man openly. Squall had taken him and then moved to his knees before setting him on the floor. There was a brief moment before Roxas raised his arms expectantly and Squall took his cue to undress him. 

The twins were in as many layers as Cloud could afford to keep them warm. Once they lost their hats, mittens, scarfs, and jackets, they were still left it little sweaters that were over top long sleeve shirts. Sora was quick to try to get out of his sweater too. 

“Good god, they’re even smaller than i thought they were.” Squall muttered. “It was all clothes.” 

“Yeah well…” Cloud cleared his throat. “I don’t want them to get cold and they do.” 

Squall seemed to make the connection to his motorcycle and nodded. “They’ll be plenty warm in here today. Have you had breakfast?” 

“They have, but they love to eat.” Cloud muttered, only just now noticing that all the layers they shed where missing. Someone must have taken them already... “They certainly won’t turn anything down.” 

“Eat?” Sora parroted.

“Food?” Roxas perked up. 

“Oh, are you boys in luck.” Squall said, “Follow me.” 

Cloud took both of the boys hands and slowly walked a few paces behind Squall, letting the boys keep up with him. The house was huge and the boys were finally realizing it. They’re eyes had grown large and they both clung to Cloud’s hands. This was a brand new place and their uneasiness grew. 

Roxas turned first, arms raised to be picked up and Sora followed suit seconds later. They didn’t know where they were, this not being part of their routine. The one thing that would make it better was Cloud holding them. 

“Is there anything they can’t eat?” Squall asked, entering the kitchen that smelled amazing. 

“I haven’t had any issues so far, but i don’t like giving them things like grapes yet.” Cloud made a face. “Sora tried to choke on the skin once he sucked all the juice out and nearly gave me a heart attack in the process.” 

“Noted.” Squall said, “We should be okay then. Eliza! These three need food.” 

Cloud blushed but a woman turned away from the counter while three others continued to cook. What kind of house needed that much kitchen staff? What kind of house _had_ kitchen staff? She glanced back at Squall before turning her gaze on Cloud, smiling immediately. 

“Boy you said you had friends coming over, you didn’t say they were adorable!” She wandered over. “Hello pumpkins! Are you hungry?” 

“I hungry!” Sora said immediately, nearly drooling from all the yummy smells. 

“Food!” Roxas bounced in Cloud’s arms but still had a death grip on his shirt. 

“That’s what i like to hear!” Eliza smiled at them and looked up at Cloud. “I’ll bring you three something. Do they like french toast?” 

“They like everything, thank you.” Cloud muttered. 

“C’mon, we’ll eat in here.” Squall said, pointing to a table in the corner. “I eat in here a lot. It’s way less hassle then wandering out into the dining room. Will they be able to sit by themselves?” 

“I’ll hold them.” Cloud said. “They’re still eating with their fingers while holding an unused utensil.” 

“Okay. I’ll add high chairs to the list. There must be something specifically aim at their age, you know?” 

Cloud blinked. “Wait, what? Why would you buy that? What list?” 

“The list of stuff you’ll need for them when they’re here, obviously.” Squall said, typing away on his phone. “I know i’m not any kind of expert on everything they’ll need but i got some stuff.” 

“When?” 

“Last night.” Squall shrugged. “I went shopping. Rather, i asked Rinoa, Quistis and Selfie to go shopping for me. They had a blast and i hope it’s okay, they’d love to meet the twins some time.” 

Cloud knew the names. He’d been close to Squall’s friends at one point but he still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Squall...I…” 

Eliza reappeared with a tray. “Hear we are my dears.” She pulled out several plates that held everything from sausage to french toast, to eggs, to hash browns. There was a cup of coffee and a cup of tea that smelled so good Cloud nearly moaned. There were even two sippy cups that Cloud had never seen before that seemed to hold orange juice. 

“Oh,” Cloud blinked, “Their cups were in their bag…” 

“I got new ones. They can have more than one set.” Squall said but he watched the boys eye the new cups suspiciously. Sora took the brave first sip and Roxas followed suit when it didn’t kill his twin. 

“You’re going to spoil them…” Cloud muttered, face pink. Squall was going to end up getting them more in a day then Cloud could manage in six months.

Balancing the boys on his legs he reached for the plates, making two separate dishes for the boys. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Let me cut it.” Cloud muttered when Roxas started to grab at a whole piece of french toast. 

“Do you need help?” Squall asked. “Should i hold one of them?” 

“Um?” Cloud muttered, feeling overwhelmed. “Okay.” He tried to pass Sora over to Squall but the two year old whine and clung harder to Cloud. 

Squall laughed softly. “Okay, okay. Your daddy is the favorite. I get it.” He glanced up at Cloud. “Maybe i can just cut his so you can focus on only feeding one of them?” 

“Yeah,” Cloud said, “That could work.” 

Squall scooted closer, his leg practically touching Clouds while they began to eat. Sora figured out pretty quickly that Squall had his plate and he used the baby bird technique of just opening his mouth when he wanted more. 

The boys were old enough to feed themselves even if they weren’t good at actually using a fork. Currently Sora was blatantly taking advantage of Squall. 

“Remember to eat yourself.” Cloud muttered, alternating between bites for himself and bites for Roxas. 

Squall smiled faintly. “I guess it’s a skill i don’t have mastered yet.” 

“He’s not starving. He can’t wait an extra thirty seconds for his next bite.” Cloud smiled faintly. “Thanks for the food.” 

“Mm. I can imagine a lot of your cash flow goes to eating out. They very least i can do is feed you.” Squall said though all of his attention was on Sora still. “But i’m already working out other ways i can help.” 

“Squall…” Cloud sighed. “You’ve done enough.” 

Squall snorted. “Cloud, i’ve barely done anything. I helped you with a history paper and asked Eliza to make you breakfast. Do i look worn down to you? Do i look like i’ve used up all my resources?”

“I did not ask for your resources.” 

“No.” Squall agreed. “But i’m giving them to you anyway. Whether you like it or not, so you may as well enjoy the easy route.” 

“Daddy…” Roxas whined, taking the fork out of Cloud’s fingers and tossing it down the table when Cloud was more focused on Squall than feeding him. 

“Oh, calm down…” Cloud grumbled. Squall took the fork to hand back to him. “Squall, you know i appreciate you…” 

“You were my best friend, Cloud.” Squall interrupted. “I want you back. I gave you space and time and now i want you back. You and these boys. Let me help you.” 

“You didn’t sign up for this the way i did.” Cloud muttered. 

“This is me, signing up.” Squall said simply, catching Sora when he tumbled across his lap. “Hey, please don’t do a nose dive?” 

Sora giggled, pushing himself up on wobbly limbs. “Is fun and close by to hot bread to eat!” 

Squall’s eyes immediately went to Cloud, “What?” 

“It was fun and now he’s closer to his plate. He wants more french toast.” Cloud said, nodding to Sora who was eating with his fingers. “Hey! Chew it Sora. Don’t chipmunk it.” 

“Chipmunk it?” Squall chuckled. 

“He likes to shove his mouth full and hold it in his cheeks and then he can’t swallow.” Cloud muttered, embarrassment sinking in. He’d never thought about it being a silly thing to say until now. 

“God you’re adorable…” Squall muttered but it was hard to say if he was talking about Cloud’s terminology or Sora. 

Eliza came over with more food and insisted they eat their fill. She’d leveled Cloud with a stare and said he specifically needed to eat more. He wasn’t sure how she knew, but he’d more or less been living on two meals a day only for months, if that. 

Squall got the hang of helping Sora eat and at least six other woman who worked in the home doing whatever had stopped by to coo over the babies. It was nearly an hour later before Cloud finally got the chance to wipe the boys hands and faces with a damp cloth Eliza had gotten for him. They were full for sure. 

“I have something to show you.” Squall commented and Cloud’s stomach sank. He definitely wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“Daddy.” Sora said with urgency. “Potty!” 

Cloud stood with Roxas on one hip and picked Sora up with the other. “Closest bathroom?” 

“Follow me,” Squall said, not bothering to give directions when showing him was faster. He lead them out of the kitchen and right down the hall and Sora was practically bouncing. 

By the time the got inside and Cloud was able to set boys down Sora just stood there looking put out. 

“Too late?” Cloud guessed. 

“Yeah huh.” Sora muttered, sitting on the floor to pull his shoes off. 

“Okay. You’re getting much better at knowing when you gotta go though.” Cloud said, grabbing Roxas by the back of his shirt and pulling him away from the cabinet under the sink. 

“Dry now.” Sora said pushing his pants down. 

“Hey, hold on. I don’t know where the diaper bag is. We don’t have dry ones yet.” Cloud said, trying to pull the pants back up but Sora just whined. 

“Yeah i didn’t know what kind to get.” Squall said, leaning against the door frame. “I know where the bag is. C’mon.” 

“Right.” Cloud sighed. “Follow Squall.” 

The twins were much less of wary of Squall now then they had been when they’d come in, but they now associated him with food so it was to be expected. Sora stopped twice to try to pull his pants off again but Cloud just nudged him alone while Roxas stomped a few paces behind Squall, trying to mimic his long stride. 

“Ooh.” Roxas held his hands out as if trying to measure the large staircase with his arms.

“Do they need help up stairs?” Squall asked, turning to look between the toddlers and Cloud. 

“Just someone to hold their hand.” Cloud said. “Or that.” Cloud nodded to Roxas who was taking to the stairs on all fours. Sora followed after him, both boys taking their time after a slight tumble they’d taken on the Lockhart stairs. 

It took a while for them to reach the top but in their defense, there were a lot of stairs. At the top they were exhausted but triumphant. 

“Where are we going?” Cloud asked. 

“Just down here.” Squall gestured. Cloud wouldn’t know what to do with a house with so many rooms in it. 

Squall pushed into a room where the door was left half cracked and Cloud found it to be some kind of a guest room. It was beautiful but generic enough to not really belong to anyone. The bed was huge, all of the furniture matched and sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed was the baby bag. 

“C’mon Sora, dry pants. Now you can strip.” Cloud said, rifling through the bag. They were almost three and wanted to be potty trained but they still had so much trouble with it. Cloud knew most of the fault was his by not being able to help them with it as often as he needed to. “Roxas, are you dry?” 

“Uh,” He didn’t give a definitive answer but he did sit down to pull his shoes off. Had they left Sora's shoes in the bathroom? Shit. 

Cloud pulled out a second pull-up. They largely did the work themselves, pulling their pants off and wet pull-up. Cloud grabbed the wet diapers while both boys stuck their legs into their new dry pair a foot at a time. Neither seemed to bother putting their pants back on over them. 

“It’s like you never realize how much work goes into a baby.” Squall muttered, having watched the whole thing. 

“Yeah,” Cloud sighed heavily. “But they’re big enough now that they can help me a little.” 

“See, some changes can be good.” Squall said and Cloud had a feeling he was steering towards a new topic. 

“Sometimes.” 

“Daddy, big bed!” Roxas said, using all of his strength and balance to climb on top of it. 

“Yes it is.” Cloud winced. “It’s not ours though baby.” 

“Actually it is.” Squall said, holding his hand up when Cloud immediately started to argue. “Do you have any idea how many empty bedrooms are in my house? No one will notice. Relax. Pretty much everyone already knows your here. You need a roof over your head, Cloud. For you and for them. I will literally not accept a no.” 

Cloud started pacing and Squall bent down to help Sora climb up onto the bed. Both had honed right into their stuffed animals that had been dropped by the front door with their bag. 

“Cloud, relax.” 

“Squall this is too much. Too much.” 

“Why?” 

“Because...because you don’t even know how much it is.” 

“Which is?” 

“Everything. Everything Squall.” Cloud snapped. “There’s so much i have to hide from them. The risk of losing them terrifies me and it’s so real. I can’t provide for them the way i have to. I lie to myself and say everything’s fine but it’s not. It’s…” 

“Cloud.” Squall grasped his shoulders. “Right now, you are providing for them. Lean on me just a little. House and food are now supplied for the three of you. I know what that means to you.” 

“You don’t…” Cloud’s voice cracked. He’d lost his home at fifteen. He’d been alone and hungry. He’d been terrified in the middle of the night. “You don’t know what this means to me.” He’d hardly inhaled again before to traitorous tears started and Squall had him wrapped in his arms again. 

How many times was he going to cry on him this week? 

“I have a pretty good idea.” Squall whispered, hugging him tight. “Please let me help.” 

There was a few minutes where Cloud couldn’t speak. He cried almost silently but his throat was too clogged to respond. He buried himself closer against Squall and for a second pretended everything was okay. 

He barely registered the sound of three thuds. Both boys and the bag sliding to the floor and then Cloud had weights clawing at his legs a second later. 

“Daddy!” 

“Daddy! No cry!” 

Almost too easily Cloud dropped to his knees, pulling Squall down with him as the twins climbed into his lap. Roxas had his arms wrapped tightly around Cloud’s neck and Sora was patting at his face, both attempting to make him feel better. 

Squall held onto his hand and he felt oddly sturdy. 

“No cry.” Sora said softly, mimicking things Cloud had said before. “All better.” 

“No cry cause love daddy.” Roxas added. 

“I love you too.” Cloud sniffed, hugging them both tightly with one arm. 

“If that isn’t a vote of confidence that you’re doing a good job, i don’t know what is.” Squall smiled, thumb rubbing the top of Cloud’s hand. 

Cloud breathed out shakily, watery smile in place. “Are you really sure this is okay? Really sure? I’ll pay rent or something.” 

“We’ll talk about that later, but yes i’m sure.” Squall said, sagging in relief. “I’m begging you to stay.” 

Cloud swallowed, looking tired but he finally nodded. His tears slowed and that helped the twins nerves too.

“Thank you.” Squall smiled, squeezing his hand. Cloud could almost tell the moment he’d switched gears internally. “You know, now that Cloud is feeling better, i might have presents for anyone in this room that’s almost three years old.” 

Roxas peeked up at Squall. 

“They’re hidden in this room. I wonder who could find them?” 

Cloud chuckled, and wiped at his eyes. “Hear that? Squall hid a treasure in the room. Let’s find it.” 

“Pirates!” Sora said, word association giving him a leap of thought. 

“Treasure!” Roxas echoed. They climbed off Cloud only after making sure he wasn’t still crying and went about searching the room, starting with crawling under the bed. Cloud could only sigh fondly. How? How did he end up here? Why was it always Squall that made him feel like this. 

 

~

Squall didn’t get up off the floor and instead watched Cloud give half hearted hints about where they could look next. When the girls had gone shopping for him they’d picked up a number of toys. If their worn, well loved stuffed animals were anything to go by they didn’t have many. 

He’d seen the exact moment Cloud had cringed, afraid he couldn’t give the twins everything in the world. Squall wanted to wipe that look away. Wanted to explain to Cloud that he’d given them everything with meaning. A few toys couldn’t compare, but he wanted them to have them anyway. 

He had known from the start that getting Cloud to agree to move in with him would be no easy task, but it had worked out in the end. The hardest part was getting him to his house at all, after that things fell into place. 

Cloud was a magician with many talents and as far as Squall was concerned he had mastered being a daddy. He could translate baby talk and knew how to feed them. They’d been so bundled up when they arrived that Squall had to wonder just how much money Cloud dropped on winter clothes for them. Potty training had never even occurred to Squall. Cloud really had taken on the biggest challenge life could throw at him. 

It was still only mid morning but he wanted to put them all to bed for a nap. Cloud looked like he could sleep for a month and the twins...well, they were tiring themselves out right? With Cloud’s help they opened the chest at the foot of the bed and squealed in delight at the toys in held. Cloud threw him a look that was equal parts fond and exasperated before taking out two or three things for the boys to examine. 

He couldn’t imagine how Cloud had been doing this all alone. 

Squall glanced up when movement caught his eye and he saw Laguna leaning against the door frame. He felt his heart rate kick up and stood quietly. He didn’t know his father was home. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there either. 

He hadn’t exactly asked permission to move in his crush and his crushes children into the house but his father certainly couldn’t find fault in the good deed. Could he? He’d rather go be homeless with Cloud then tell his friend he couldn’t stay after all. 

Squall nudged his father out of the doorway before Cloud saw him and shut the door behind them quietly. 

“So…” 

“I think we need to talk, Squall.” 

He sighed. “Yeah. I can explain.” 

“I should think that’s the very least you could do.” Laguna said, nodding his head for Squall to follow him. Across the house was his office and it suited their needs just fine. It offered them privacy but it was only Cloud that Squall didn’t want to over hear things. They didn't say another word until they were safely inside. 

“So.” Laguna sighed as he sat behind his desk. “Who is this boy?” 

“It’s Cloud, dad. I’m pretty sure you met him last year.” 

Laguna nodded almost instantly. “Your fencing partner.” 

“Right.” 

“And the staff is under the impression he’ll be living here now.” 

“Yes.” Squall muttered. “He’s homeless dad. With two babies. I had to do something.” 

Laguna’s gaze hardened but Squall was relatively sure it wasn’t anger. He’d never associated his father with being cruel. “Why don’t you start at the beginning, son. Help me understand what’s going on here.” 

Squall frowned. “Not a lot of people know all the details i know, dad…” 

His father hummed shortly and nodded again. “I understand and don’t intend to break your confidence with the boy. He’s overwhelmed if how hard he clung to you was any indication.” 

“Hm…” Squall grunted. His father had probably been standing there longer than he’d guessed. He started at the beginning but spoke quickly. His friendship with Cloud and how he’d pulled away that year. Cloud’s abusive father and poor home life. How he worked himself into the ground between school and work and finally, how he loved his babies more than anything. He lamented over which details to offer but eventually did tell his father how Cloud’s guardianship wasn’t exactly legal, and how much that scared him. 

“He just needs a chance, dad.” Squall muttered. “I want to help him. It was my own money i used to buy everything for the twins, please don’t make me tell him he can’t stay.” 

He and his father rarely argued. At best one would roll their eyes at the other and go on about their day. Laguna was usually a free spirit and Squall had never done anything so dramatic that he needed to be punished for it. This was somewhat new territory for them both. 

“Oh of course they can stay.” Laguna waved off that worry without a second thought. “I would like to have a word with him to stress a few rules but i’m sure he’ll find them acceptable. I saw for myself hard how it was for him to accept your very firm invitation, and those boys seem to love him. Children are incredible judges of character.” 

“Thank you…” Squall was exhausted. “How long were you standing there.” 

“Long enough to know this is far more than you doing a friend a favor.” Laguna mused, almost smug. 

Squall felt heat creeping up his neck. “Stay out of it, dad.” 

“Oh no, you’ve dragged me into this.” Laguna smirked. “How long have you been planning this?” 

“Shut up.” Squall groaned. “I only got him to admit to half of this shit yesterday. Don’t start. Don’t make him uncomfortable.”

“Would i do that?” 

“Dad…” 

Laguna snorted. “You are always so fun to tease.” He stood up. “I want to meet this boy again.” 

“Dad…” 

“Let’s go. I want to speak with him and then maybe i’ll give you my credit card to buy things for the babies. I don’t think you realize how expensive a baby can get and two is obviously twice that.” 

Squall sighed. “I don’t know how he’s been doing this by himself.” he paused. “I need car seats. Are those expensive? They can go in my car but i think a chunk of his terror comes from them riding in his side car.” 

Laguna almost winced. “We’ll buy the car seats.” He rounded his desk and gestured for Squall to walk with him. “Come on.” 

Squall felt a swirl of emotion he didn’t know what to do with. Most of his anxiety was settled when Laguna confirmed that Cloud could stay. Now he just had to deal with his far too chipper father dealing with the guy he had seriously feelings for. 

That was somehow worse…

When they got back to Cloud’s room, Squall knocked, wanting to make sure Cloud knew the space was his and people wouldn’t just barge in on him. He couldn’t just barely hear the twins laughing through the door when Cloud cracked it open shyly. 

“Hi. Have the twins worn themselves out yet?” Squall asked. 

Cloud snorted. “Absolutely not.” He stepped back, letting Squall in and paling a little when he finally realized Laguna was behind him. 

The boys were sitting on the floor just beside the bed with toy trucks and scattered around them. Their worn stuffed toys were playing a big part in whatever the chaotic game was. 

“Squall is going to have a lot to learn about toddlers.” Laguna smirked. “Hello Cloud.” 

“Hello Mr. Loire.” Cloud muttered. 

Squall brushed his fingers up Cloud’s arm. “Dad’s promised to be nice. Everything’s still fine.” 

“Excuse you? I’m always nice.” Laguna said. “It’s only polite to welcome someone into your home.” 

Cloud went pink, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. “I really appreciate you letting us stay here.” 

“Thank Squall,” Laguna smiled, moving into the room to sit at a little side table. “I do have a few questions i’d like to get out of the way.” 

“Dad…” 

Laguna shook his head, “No, Squall. This should get out of the way quickly so there are no misunderstandings.” 

“It’s okay.” Cloud muttered, but still seemed to welcome Squall clasping their hands together. “What would you like to know?” 

Laguna smiled, looking far too agreeable. “You’re still going to school full time?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“And you work?” 

Cloud nodded. “Nights and the occasional Saturday. I run deliveries for the Highwind Corp.” 

“There’s a company with a well known reputation. The owner is supposedly quite cut throat.” Laguna mused, evidently giving that some thought. 

“When someone pisses him off, i’d say so. On the regular Cid had been really good to me.” 

“Really?” Laguna actually looked surprised. 

“Is that unusual?” Squall asked. 

“It hasn’t been for me. He gives me whatever hours i can take and Ms. Shera will keep the boys in her office for me on nights none of my friends can watch them.” Cloud explained.

Laguna nodded, taking note of everything Cloud told him. “Where are your boys during school hours?” 

“My friends mother watches them.” Cloud muttered. “I can’t afford, and i’m not really inclined to put them in daycare. I’d much rather know they’re in a safe place.”

“I can appreciate that.” Laguna nodded. “You can also feel free to leave your boys here, there are half a dozen people here at all times.” 

“Maggie said she’d watch them.” Squall said. “I asked her last night.” He glanced at Cloud, “I figured you’d want to talk to her or something first. She’s great with kids though.” 

Cloud look flustered. “You’ve given me enough.” 

“Oh, nonsense.” Laguna actually laughed. “Take advantage of the resources offered to you. I have no problem with you living here. I have no problem with your boys whatsoever. I would like you to finish school and graduate. I would also like you to cut back on your work hours for now.” 

Cloud fidgeted. “I need to be able to support them.” 

“My boy, you need to save the money you are making. When you are eighteen and an adult we will talk again. Until then, i ask you to let me worry about that.” 

Squall didn’t know what to say or add. He didn’t know how to reassure Cloud other than wanting to beg him to accept the offer. He knew his father was generous but this blew away all of his expectations. 

“Also, i am going to treat both of you as if you are responsible for these boys.” Laguna's smile widened. 

Squall frowned, there was the devious asshole...

“Squall, this was your idea, and while i support it, you’re going to help out. I have never been accused of spoiling you. On nights when Cloud is working it will be up to you to look after the twins until he gets home.” 

Cloud tensed, “That’s… he really don’t have to go to the trouble…” 

“Hm.” Squall frowned. “I really don’t mind but i don’t know anything about toddlers.” 

“Maggie will be around if you need help.” Laguna shrugged. “Cloud has managed by himself for months, you can handle a few hours at a time.” 

“Okay.” 

“Squall.” Cloud sighed. 

“What? This was my idea. I only have fencing twice a week now. I’ll make some schedule with Maggie and it’ll also depend on which nights you’ll work.” Squall shrugged. “We’re working it out.” 

Laguna grinned. “Well then all that’s settled. There’s only a few more things to go over but i’ll take care of that myself.” 

“Daddy.” Roxas pulled at Cloud’s pants. “Here. Take.” He was shoving a little red car into Cloud’s hands. A second later Sora dropped four cars onto the floor at their feet before running off to grab the rest.

“You want to play?” Cloud guessed, looking down at the mini blond with a smile. It was amazing to Squall how he could go from terrified and nervous, to looking at the boys with such love. 

Roxas didn’t answer, but he did chase after Sora to help pick up more cars to move towards the adults. They’d evidently had enough sitting by themselves. 

“Cars!” Laguna gasped when a second round toys were dropped. He moved to his knees in one fluid movement and Squall was almost surprised at how animated he was. “I want to play. Show me.” 

“Quall?” Sora blinked, looking up between Laguna and Squall. 

“No, he’s Squall.” Laguna smiled, gesturing. “I’m Laguna.” 

“Una.” 

“Right.” 

Cloud chuckled. “Please teach him to say it right or you’ll be Una forever.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Laguna shrugged. “Which car is your favorite?” 

Roxas picked up a white car and Sora a red one. Considering they’d only had the cars for the last twenty minutes those opinions were likely to change. 

“Which one can i play with?” Laguna asked, having no less than five cars shoved at him. 

“Your dad’s really good with children.” Cloud muttered, smiling at the scene. It took only seconds for the boys to warm up to him.

“Yeah, who knew?” Squall chuckled. He’d never seen Laguna with children. His own point of view felt odd and he wasn’t sure he had memories from being so young. His sister was older and currently at college. She might remember things like that more clearly. 

Cloud bumped his shoulder against Squall’s shyly. “I’m sorry you got pulled into this.” 

“I’m not upset, Cloud. I wanted this.” Squall muttered, glancing over at the twins and his father to make sure all three were preoccupied by cars before he leaned forward to brush his mouth against Cloud’s. 

Cloud’s eyes widened and his face turned scarlet. Whatever he'd been expecting, a sudden kiss wasn't it. 

“Please let me help.”

Cloud nearly shuddered but his grip on Squall’s hand tightened. “It’s a lot. It’s so much i don’t know what to do.” He muttered. “But i do want to try.” 

“Take your time.” Squall smiled, feeling like he was finally winning Cloud back. “I’m here.”

“Yeah.” Cloud leaned a little closer. “Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts

Cloud almost didn’t know what to do with sleep anymore. It felt so good and put him back in a head space he hadn’t had in months. 

He’d been living at Squall’s house for a full week and things couldn’t have been more different. Not having the boys constantly moving had already fixed their own sleeping schedule and while Mrs. Lockhart didn’t say as much, she was relieved Cloud had managed an upgrade to his babysitting. 

The first three days had Roxas and Sora sharing his bed until he’d come home one night to find that Laguna had brought in ‘big boy’ beds. Cloud had been flustered, telling him that it was unnecessary but Laguna had pulled him aside and said it was better the boys learn to sleep in their own beds. It was better for them and better for Cloud. Every now and then was fine, but they all needed stability. 

For the most part, Laguna let Cloud do as he pleased with his own sons but he occasionally shared wisdom that only a father would understand. 

Squall had been incredible and spoiled Cloud with little moments that both included the twins and waited for them to be asleep. In a single week, so much had changed. 

Cloud was still transitioning into fixing his work hours but the fact that every ounce of his body wasn’t tense with worry at all hours had made a huge impact. Maggie loved the toddlers and was all too happy to change her job description to babysit the boys while Cloud was at school. The only one happier was Eliza who loved feeding them. Apparently a cooks greatest thrill was feeding people who loved to eat and Roxas and Sora sure loved to eat. 

School had been another matter altogether. All it had taken was Yuffie spying Squall pulling Cloud into a kiss between classes for all of his friends to find out about his budding relationship. 

Aerith had been beyond smug and Tifa was aglow with mirth. They’d seen the difference in Cloud’s mood and personality in only days and knew it had to do with Squall. 

“So it’s official?” Tifa asked. “Full on dating? 

“I guess.” Cloud muttered, actually awake for their free period instead of sleeping through it like he had been. He knew he was pink and that just made the girls that much more excited. 

“What do you do with the boys?” Yuffie asked, tapping her chin as she thought about it. Honestly, they were thinking too hard about his relationship. 

“We just have them with us.” Cloud muttered, turning a dark shade of red. He still hadn’t gotten around to telling his friends that he’d moved in with Squall. That conversation would no doubt lead to him confessing that he’d been homeless the last several months and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. 

All three of them cooed. 

“You know i’ll watch the boys one night if you two ever want to be alone.” Aerith offered with a gentle smile. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” 

“Me too.” Tifa grinned. “I mean, damn, mama wouldn’t either. A week without the boys has her missing them something awful. You’ll have to bring them by one day to visit.” 

“Of course i will. You’re mom’s the closest thing to a mom they’ll ever have.” Cloud said. 

Yuffie snickered. “I dunno, Cloud. You could put on a dress and pass for their mom.” 

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. You are so funny.” 

“I know!” Yuffie laughed louder, not giving a damn if she was disturbing the other kids that were actually trying to study. 

“Oh hush.” Aerith smiled but her lips were twitching into a wicked smile. “I’d rather hear about your next plans with Squall. That boy is a touch smitten.” 

“You poor thing.” Vincent sighed as he sat at the desk behind Cloud. “Are they digging into your business?” 

“Yes.” Cloud said, looking back at him with a pathetic stare that had the girls laughing. “Help me.” 

Vincent hummed. “You know, they aren’t the ones i would be worried about. It’s Squall’s friends i’d keep an eye out for. Selphie and Rinoa have both tried to get your attention in the hallway and Squall shuts them down before you notice. They’re the ones that want to ask you a million questions too.” 

Cloud groaned softly, embarrassment being a permanent fixture in his life now. “I don’t see what the big deal is. We aren’t the first people in the world to date.”

“But it was all sudden,” Yuffie was practically pouting. “Didn’t get any good gossip out of it before hand.” 

Tifa hummed her amused agreement. “And you always went on and on about not having the time for crap like that.”

“All while apparently carrying around feelings for Squall.” Aerith added. “Here you thought the boys would make you undateable. Seems to me he dove into parenthood as fast as you did.” 

“Parenthood.” Cloud held his face in his hands. “Don’t put that on him. He’s just helping me.” 

“Let the cards fall where they may, Cloud.” Vincent advised, small smile barely visible. “You two are cut from the same cloth. It’s a good thing.” 

“Totally is.” Tifa said. “I mean, i just love that you take the boys on dates with you. That just says that Squall is aware of the priorities in your life, right? That he’s on board. If he demanded you always got a sitter and stuff well, that’s shady.” 

Yuffie huffed, “And you’d have you drop him for treating you that way.” 

“He doesn’t treat me that way and the boys adore him.” Cloud sighed. 

“One more shiny point for him.” Aerith grinned. “So what are you planning next?” 

Vincent just sighed while Cloud groaned. “I don’t know. Probably studying. He’s helping me fix my grades.” 

“Oh, there’s another gold star.” Yuffie swatted at his arm in excitement. “This is freaking romantic.” 

“Can you guys get your own love lives please?” Cloud grumbled. 

“Love lives?” Aerith repeated, looking far too pleased. “We’re talking about love now?” 

Cloud turned around in his chair slowly to look at Vincent. “Could you put me out of my misery?” 

Vincent chuckled. “Maybe but then i’d have to deal with them _and_ your little boyfriend wondering why i had to knock you out.” 

“If you did we could reenact a true loves first kiss scenario.” Yuffie said, obviously planning it out in her head already. 

“It’s hardly their first kiss.” Tifa smirked, offering Cloud a teasing look but it fell away when she saw how pale he got looking at his phone. “You okay?” 

Cloud swallowed and nodded, feeling light headed and ill. “Case worker has called twice today already. I lied about not being able to answer while i’m at school but i can’t keep dodging calls forever.” 

The comment alone was enough to suck the fun right out of group. They didn’t have all the details, but they knew enough to know that Cloud fudged some of the guardianship details. Unfortunately they didn’t know the worst of it. On some level they still thought Cloud’s father was in the picture. They still thought Cloud was living at home. 

He thunked his head down against his arms on the desk and shut his eyes tight, willing the sudden anxiety to go away. 

Things were better now. They were. They were. He could support them. He had almost everything figured out. Except for that whole breaking the law thing for several months… 

The phone buzzed again and he started shaking. 

“Cloud, do you want me to talk to them? Say you aren’t here or something?” Vincent asked in that soothing tone of his.

“No.” Cloud muttered, feeling his stomach rolling. He got up shakily, leaving his bag behind. 

“Cloud.” Aerith sounded worried and he hated it. He hated worrying people. 

He shook his head, “Bathroom.” He left without further explanation. 

It had only been a week but the recent changes had been so good. He’d been so happy. What would happen if the twins were taken? What would he even do without them? Would he still live with Squall? Could he stomach staying there such a failure?” 

The halls were quiet and blessedly empty. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up in that stupidly big bed with his babies and Squall and feel like everything was right with the world for just a little longer. 

The bathroom was also empty and he took a second to wash his hands just to feel like he was doing something. He hated the ache. 

He hated the wait. He hated not knowing. He hated how fucking loud the buzzing of his phone was in the empty bathroom as it rang. Again. Cloud checked it again, expecting to see the familiar number and instead found one that had lost it’s familiarity a long time again. 

With a hiss he answered. “What the hell do you want?” 

He heard his father grunt somewhere between exasperated and annoyed as if he was the one put out to have to call his only son. “Is that how you speak to your father?” 

“The bastard that kicked me out of his house after mama died? Yes. Yes it is. Again, what the hell do you want?” 

His father tsked, only mildly put out by the tone. “You know i don’t generally care what you do but you will not make your problems my own.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“This fool from social services keeps calling me. This Xemnas.” 

Cloud’s stomach dropped and he wanted to cry all over again. “And?” 

“And that’s your problem. Be a gods damned adult and talk to them. Sort out your own problems. I’m tired of hearing about it.” 

Anger was the only thing that kept Cloud from tearing up. He wasn’t an adult! He was seventeen! He was still in high school and he was in so very far over his head. 

“That all?” 

His father grunted again. “Stop making your life difficult. Give the brats back and move on. Settle this matter because neither of us will like it if i have to settle if for you.” 

“Go to hell.” 

“You’re maturity astounds me.” His father said sarcastically before hanging up on him. 

Cloud inhaled shakily, feeling as if the world was falling out from under his feet. His father would treat the twins like they were some kind of bad purchase. What had his mother ever seen in such a man? How much had he changed over the years? 

He refused to cry but his chest and throat hurt anyway. Why was everything spiraling out of control so badly? He threw his phone down onto the sink and pressed his palms against his eyes to lessen the pressure of his head ache. 

It was close enough to the end of the day, maybe he should just go home. He didn’t work tonight, it could be okay maybe… He leaned against the bathroom wall, feeling like he was being punished. Punished for not being a good enough dad to two little boys. He pictured Sora and Roxas being taken away, the pair crying and crying and Cloud just standing there unable to do a thing. 

He leaned down against the sink, sure he was going to be sick just as a hand rested on his spine. Cloud jerked up straight, a gasp lodged in his throat as Squall wrapped his arms around him. 

“What happened?” 

Cloud swallowed, making a small whimper he wasn’t proud of as he leaned into Squall’s arms. 

“Oh baby, what happened?” Squall’s hold tightened. “You’re shaking.” 

Cloud stole this moment. Stole it and kept it for himself. He melted against Squall and pretended everything was okay.

There was a brief moment were Squall let him. He cuddled Cloud closer and rubbed a hand up and down his back while pressing kisses to his hairline. 

“I’m right here.” 

Cloud nodded, clinging tightly as his body just felt heavier. “Sorry.” 

Squall grunted and lifted Cloud to sit on the sink. Only then did Cloud see his bag sitting on the floor beside Squall’s. “Aerith called me. Said you were having a bad moment. Vincent said you were in here.” He cupped Cloud’s face and brushed a soft kiss against his mouth. “What happened?” 

Anyone else and Cloud could have deflected. He could have changed the subject or blown it off but Squall always knew when he was lying. He knew the whole story anyway too. 

“Dad called. Told me to fix matters before he does.”

Squall grunted, that small noise telling Cloud how pissed off he was but he only offered up that sound to express it. “Your dad’s a bastard. He won’t do anything, it’s too much like work.” 

“But it’s bothering him.” Cloud sneered the words out and buried his face against Squall’s shoulder.

“Let me tell you, Cloud. He needs to worry about bothering me.” Squall muttered, hands still running up and down Cloud’s spine. “It’s okay. They’re not gonna take the boys. They just aren’t. I don’t know how but we’ll work it out.” 

“They keep calling.” Cloud’s voice broke. “They call everyday and i don’t know what to do.” 

“Baby, you can’t avoid them forever.” Squall said gently. “You’ve given these boys everything. They gotta see that. They’re safe and sound.” 

“I know, but they don’t know that.” 

“You gotta tell him.” 

“Squall…” Cloud couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Lean on me.” Squall held him. “Let me worry with you.” 

Cloud clung tighter and nodded, no idea how he got lucky enough to have Squall in his life. Things could have been different had they been together before he’d gotten the boys. He could have told him so much sooner. 

When his phone rang again he nearly jumped out of his skin, his heart threatening to collapse. Xemnas’ name blinked on the screen a heavy foreboding manner. 

Squall reached for it as if it hadn’t been personally attacking Cloud and answered. 

“Squall!” Cloud hissed in a panic. 

“Hello?” Squall ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair. “This is Cloud.” 

Cloud scowled at him but Squall just smiled back. “Of course i can give you my address, what do you think i am?” 

A fucking liar. 

“Seventy-eight hundred Fox Point Place.” Squall rambled off his address. “Why?” 

Cloud felt boneless, one traitorous tear slipping.

Squall wiped it away with his thumb and smiled. “Fine, but you’re wasting your time and mine.” 

There was literally nothing that could have made this moment more terrifying for him. Cloud hid his face against Squall’s shoulder, unable to help his shakes. 

“We’ll just have to discuss it later.” Squall said. “Frankly your methods leave a lot to be desired.” He paused. “You do that.” Squall hung up, squeezing Cloud closer. “Guy sounds like a pretension ass. No wonder you didn’t want to answer.” 

“Squall…” Cloud groaned. “Why?” 

“Because it needed to be done. I won’t let them try to say you were uncooperative. They’ll come. They’ll see the house. See that everything is taken care of and back off. It’s not like they want to put more kids in foster care.” 

Cloud shivered, hating the thoughts. “But what if they do?” 

“We fight it.” Squall was determined despite his voice being a whisper. “We fight it and we’ll win. They’ll stay with you. With us.”

Cloud nodding, desperately willing to believe what he was told since the alternative was unbearable. 

“C’mon,” Squall squeezed him closer. “We’ll say your sick and go home early. With as pale as you are, they’ll believe it.” 

Cloud nodded but didn’t want to pull away. He wasn’t sure when being buried against Squall became his safe hiding place. The leap in their relationship had been stupidly fast. It had gone from fencing to telling secrets to both of them harboring crushes they didn’t think were terribly secret. 

Cloud had thought that pulling away would erase all of that but it hadn’t. They’d slid right into the easiness they’d had before. The comfortable companionship. The twins hadn’t disturbed that any. 

“C’mon.” Squall repeated softly, rubbing his spine. “Let’s go see the boys.” 

Cloud finally raised his head and nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” 

 

~ 

If there was one thing Squall hated, it was seeing Cloud so defeated and terrified. They’d left school after his break down and gone straight home. He’d scooped the boys up in his arms, telling them he loved them and the twins were just happy to get hugs. They had no idea how much it would break Cloud’s heart to lose them. 

Squall was certain the boys would be missing out on pure love should they be taken away. There was no one else that could love them like Cloud did. 

If anyone else noticed that Cloud was extra attentive that night, they said nothing. Maggie and Eliza in particular came to check on them several times, both faintly worried but Squall had things well in hand. 

They’d curled up on the couch, the boys between them. Their attention split between their toys and the movie Squall had put on. Even Laguna had looked in, those fatherly senses probably telling him something was off that the staff only confirmed. 

By the end of the movie, the twins weren’t the only ones that had fallen asleep. Cloud had ended up asleep on his shoulder, stress having him completely knocked out. When all was said and done, Laguna had helped Squall carry them all to bed. If Squall stayed curled up next to Cloud a little longer, no one knew. 

Well, everyone probably knew but no one would say anything. 

Squall let Cloud sleep the next morning through, grabbing the boys for breakfast who were more than happy to cling to Squall for food while their daddy was sleeping. He was still awful at feeding both of them by himself but Sora and Roxas didn’t much care so long as they got food. 

“Quall! Look!” Roxas was jumping on the couch, giggling loudly as Sora hid under a dozen pillows. 

“Yes, yes i see you, but are you supposed to be jumping like that?” Squall asked. He was torn between… let the child have some fun and...what if he falls off and cracks his head on the coffee table? 

Fuck, raising children was hard. 

On a particularly hard bounced he sprung right up to Squalls chest, Squall caught him on reflex and grinned at the child. 

“You’re going to get us both in trouble, squirt.” Squall said, trying to switch gears. “Do you know where Sora is? I can’t find him.” 

Roxas looked back at the squirming piles of pillows and giggled. “Nooo.” 

“No?” Squall gasped. “Is he lost? What am i gonna do?” 

Roxas’ giggling grew to full laughter and he could hear Sora laughing too. Kid must have felt like a ninja. 

“Why are you laughing, i need help Roxas. What am i going to tell your daddy? He’ll never forgive me.” 

“Why won’t i ever forgive you?” Cloud asked, looking like he’d gotten dressed quickly and come down stairs. He did however look well rested and a little less tense. 

Squall hugged Roxas closer. “I lost Sora! I am so sorry.” 

Cloud blinked, glancing around the room and raising a brow and the giggling pile of pillows. “Squall,” Cloud did his best to sound exasperated. “If you can’t keep an eye on the boys then they can’t play with you anymore. You’ll have to go.” 

Before Squall could even respond the boys did. 

“Daaaddy, no!” Roxas clung to Squall, making his heart squeeze. Being a toddlers favorite was humbling.

“I here!” The pillows moved harder, one after another falling from the pile as Sora struggled to get free from his own fort. “Daddy!” 

“Sora! There you are!” Cloud chuckled, pushing aside the last pillow to lift Sora into his arms. “You worried Squall.” 

Sora clung to Cloud and huffed out a laugh. “Nu uh.” 

“Yeah huh.” Cloud smiled, glancing back at Squall. “You should have woken me. I can’t believe they didn’t when they got up.” 

Squall shrugged. “You needed the rest. I didn’t mind. Besides, i have to learn to take care of them, don’t i?” 

Cloud went pink, but the smallest of smiles betrayed how amused he was. If he wanted to be in Clouds life, that just automatically included the twins and he didn’t have too much of a problem with that. 

There was some ridiculously proud part of himself that enjoyed taking care of them. It was probably the same part of him that was taking selfies with the boys earlier to text to his friends.

He had twins. He and Cloud had twins. 

When they heard the doorbell, neither really gave it a second thought. People were often coming and going in Laguna’s house but in only a few beats, one of the maids hovered nervously at the door. 

“Sir.” She said softly, worry warring on her features. “Child social services is here.” 

Cloud gasped, and Squall hated the terror he heard behind it. He wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if Cloud was trying to think of an escape route with the boys. 

He couldn’t blame him for it either. 

A man came in with a haughty kind of air as if they should be thankful he dragged himself over here. 

“Cloud Strife.” He greeted, gaze zeroing in on Cloud quickly. He followed that up by spotting both twins. He gave Squall his own appraisal and dismissed him. 

“Xemnas…” Cloud muttered. 

Xemnas looked around, seeming to think the house was some kind of joke. One thing Squall took pride in was his home that his father had put his heart and soul into. It housed a lot of people at any given time because Laguna was a caring individual. 

This man looking around like he’d seen better grated. It wasn’t hard to see why Cloud was intimidated by this man with the power to take his children away. 

“You live here?” Xemnas didn’t sound like he believed him. 

“Yes.” Cloud muttered, holding Sora close. The child squirmed to be put down but Cloud wouldn’t have it. He was nervous and suddenly chalky looking and Squall just wanted to tell him everything would be okay. 

“You live here with these boys without your father’s knowledge?” Xemnas raised a brow. 

Cloud shifted, very subtly moving around to put as many pieces of furniture between them as possible. “He doesn’t exactly care where i am.” 

“Even though you have his children?” Xemnas’ tone was downright mocking and Squall was willing to bet he knew Strife Senior was an ass. 

“They’re not…” Cloud swallowed back his rage. “I’m his child too. No, he doesn't care where we are.” 

“You are old enough to care care of yourself. They are not.” Xemnas argued, looking smug. He also came further into the room as if knowing exactly how much he was terrorizing Cloud. 

Squall hummed, patting Roxas’ back when the small blond seemed to pick up on something strange going on “By your own reasoning he’s old enough to take are of them too. What exactly is this visit? A wellness check? Everyone’s fine.” 

Xemnas cut his eyes at Squall’s direction but he hadn’t been tormented by the man for months and didn’t scare as easy. “It’s quality we’re checking on here. Cloud has been uncooperative and secretive regarding these children. The suspicious behavior is well documented. The fact that his father has obviously had nothing to do with these children draws up a number of problems. Their guardianship was clearly falsified. Cloud is not a fit caretaker.” 

“I am!” Cloud said, alarm creeping into his tone. “They haven’t ever needed anything i couldn’t provide. I’ve given them everything i can.” 

“Children need more than love you daft boy.” 

Squall bit back a snarl. This fool had no idea what Cloud had sacrificed for his children. “I assure you, they are both well taken care of.” 

“Daddy, down?” Sora asked, but Cloud only hugged him tighter. 

Xemnas actually rolled his eyes. “This charade was well played but i don’t believe for a second Cloud and these boys actually live here. With Cloud supposedly both in school and working there is no time left for the children. With that sort of neglect in mind it seems only right to remove them from his custody.” 

“Neglect?” Squall snapped. “They haven’t been neglected for a second!” 

“You can’t. You can’t take them.” Cloud shook his head wildly, his breathing coming out in shallow bursts. “I can take care of them! I can, you just have to let me!” 

“Daddy.” Roxas reached, bottom lip trembling at all the yelling. Squall moved closer, letting Cloud take the mini blond and hold both children close like he’d collapse without them. 

Xemnas waved off his pleading. “Out of the question. You underhanded methods of raising these children at all black marks against you. You aren’t even eighteen.” 

“But old enough to take care of himself.” Squall snapped. “You’re own contradictions don’t add up. You’ve only seen the front hall of my house. You have no idea if this is a good environment for them or not. You just decided.” 

“None of that matters when they don’t actually live here.”

“We do.” Cloud slid down the wall to sit, holding the twins to his chest who were both very uneasy over Cloud’s behavior. “We do live here and you can’t take them. You can’t.” 

“You don’t have a say in the matter, Cloud.” Xemnas said, “I’ll call to have them removed today even if i must wait for the proper transport.” 

“You’re not taking them.” Squall glared at the man. This was not how this was supposed to go and he’d run out the damn house with Cloud and the boys to keep them from being taken if he had to. It worked for Cloud for the last several months, it could work again. 

Hearing Cloud cry just enraged him and throwing this prick out of his house would be all too easy. He’d barricade the door. He’d do whatever he had to.

“You have no say in this whatsoever.” Xemnas laughed, actually laughed like he wasn’t ripping apart a family. 

“What the hell is going on in my house?” 

Xemnas turned to look at Laguna with a raised brow. “Custody concerns. Nothing you need concern yourself with.” 

Laguna returned the haughty look with one of his own. “My children are crying and you think it’s none of my business? Sounds to me like you’re a fool. I would appreciate you vacating my home.” 

Squall had never been so relieved to see his father and the knot in his chest eased when it was obviously Laguna had come as a player in the game. He moved to Cloud’s side, sitting on the floor beside him with the boys looking up at him in fear. 

“Quall?” 

“Shh.” Squall did his best to wrap his arms around all three of them and be whatever shield they needed. 

Xemnas crossed his arms and didn’t seem to be taking Laguna seriously. “Cloud Strife has committed a number of crimes, all of which he could be charged for. Kidnapping among them. Forgery. Putting minors in danger. Need i go on? The twins will be removed from his custody.” 

Laguna chuckled. “You could. Oh, you could try and i will sue you for negligence in turn.” his smile was pleasant. “Cloud is a minor and has been kicked out of his own home for years. Something you heavily suspected if not knowing outright. Despite that you left two infants in the care of his father knowing that was not a suitable placement.” 

Xemnas frowned. “That was unknown at the time and they have been in Cloud’s care regardless.” 

“Mhmm,” Laguna hummed “And despite knowing this you never cared about Cloud’s safety. Why was he not removed from his abusive home? Why did child services not take all three Strife’s into protective custody when it became obvious that Stratus Strife was an unfit guardian. For months you have evidently known that he wanted nothing to do with the children and it was never Cloud’s safety that concerned you.” 

Xemnas scowled. “Cloud Strife was not our legal concern.” 

“Why not? Homeless at sixteen, responsible parent at seventeen. He’s not an adult. You shouldn’t be thinking of taking just the toddlers away but all three of them.” Laguna looked remarkable unimpressed himself. “My god, i had no idea the system was so broken. As things stand, no one need leave today.” 

“You do not get to make decisions on this case.” 

Laguna smiled serenely. “I’m afraid i do. It seems you did not do your research and you do not know where you are. I am Laguna Loire, and you're in my damn living room." Xemnas flinched. Everyone knew the name Loire. "You see, legally Stratus Strife is still the boys guardian. A guardianship he has just this morning, legally turned over to me.” He did a little digging and pulled out several signed and notarized papers.

Squalls jaw dropped and Cloud sucked in air painfully but Laguna looked far too pleased with himself. 

“They’re now in my custody and you can try to take me to court but believe me, i will not be deemed unfit. Taking the boys now would be a waste of time and taxpayers money your supervisor won’t like that.” 

Xemnas nearly growled as if he had something personal to gain by breaking up this particular family. It was as if it brought him some sick joy. “Cloud Strife will still be held accountable for his crimes. He can’t avoid that.” 

“Of course.” Laguna shrugged. “We’ll fight that in court too if need be. Had you bothered to actually look at the papers you would find that they custody papers are for Sora Strife, Roxas Strife, and Cloud Strife. All of them, now mine. As Cloud is still a minor he is no different from the twins in the eyes of the law and i can tell you right now, no jury in their right mind will convict him for nearly killing himself protecting two infants from an abusive household that child services ignored.” 

Xemnas looked furious and Laguna smug. 

“Get out of my house.” 

“Do you really think this will hold up in court?” Xamnas snapped. 

Laguna smiled. “Sure do. Ward, would you mind?” 

The big man stepped into the room a second later without a word and Xemnas shrank back slightly before a hand was put on his shoulder and he was guided out. Protests started in the main hall but Ward didn’t give a damn. 

The twins were crying only because Cloud was, clinging to his shirt all red faced. Cloud himself had sunk into Squall’s arms, shaking from a mixture of fear and relief. He’d obviously never imagined someone would be able to scare off Xemnas. 

“It’s okay now.” Squall whispered, fingers stroking through Cloud’s hair. “All three of you are still together. Still right here.” 

“I don’t...i…” Cloud tried inhaling and tears got in the way. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up until a second hand dropped on his shoulder and Laguna crouched in front of them. 

“I promised i would take care of this mess.” Laguna said softly. “As far as i’m concerned, it’s taken care of. If Xemnas wants to take this matter to court, he will regret it quite quickly.” 

“How…” Cloud swallowed. “I don’t know how you did this…” 

Laguna frowned. “You are a caring individual Cloud. That much love must have come from your mother. Your father was easy to manipulate. A simple trade. A little business i recently acquired for the three of you. I didn’t see it as a fair trade at all but he didn’t see your value and i will not weep over getting the better deal. I’m afraid it does loose you your inheritance.” 

Cloud snorted, pausing to kiss the crown of both boys heads. “I was never going to see that inheritance. Just by keeping the boys, i’ve come out better than i ever would have before. Are you sure it’s okay?” 

“Cloud.” Squall sighed, hating how he was still second guessing himself.

“Yes.” Laguna laughed softly. “The three of you are mine. While it’s written out on paper, the twins are always going to be yours. Nothing has changed. We’ll talk more about it after you graduate.” 

“Okay.” Cloud sniffed back his tears and still had the boys clinging to him. 

“Daddy.” Sora reached to tug at his hair, face tear streaked. 

“Hey now, we do not have time for tears. Not from any of you.” Laguna smiled warmly at the boys. “Isn’t it exciting? You get to say here! No more moving!” 

Roxas wiped his nose on his sleeve and blinked. The poor twins had no idea what was going on but the scary man was gone and Laguna seemed happy. 

“Now i think…” Laguna whispered. “That if we head into the kitchen, we’ll find popsicles.” 

The twins perked up on the word they knew well.” 

“Popscil!” 

“Popscil!” 

Laguna wiggled his fingers and the boys grasped his hands, letting him pull them up onto their feet. “Take your time Cloud.” He added quietly while he walked the twins out of the room. The treat was the perfect bribe and Cloud didn’t look like he was going anywhere. 

“C’mere.” Squall said, pulling Cloud to lean harder against him without fear of squishing one of the boys between them. 

“Did you know?” Cloud asked. He was still trembling but buried himself against Squall’s chest. 

“No. That’s just my dad. He’s just like that.” Squall said, having no idea how he’d repay his dad for this but it was just the kind of thing Laguna did. “I figured he’d do something to get his way but this blows even my expectations out of the water.” 

Cloud nodded. “You think it’s really over?” 

“Yeah.” Squall hummed his agreement. “I think my dad isn’t worried, and if he’s not worried, either am i.” 

“Okay.” Cloud muttered, relaxing against him. “Okay. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Don’t have to say anything.” 

Cloud inhaled shakily and every now and then a stray tear still escaped. “I think…” He clear his voice when it came out thick and scratchy. “I think i’m really glad you got fed up with me avoiding you.” 

Squall laughed in sheer surprise. “Best move i’ve ever made. So far at least. Do you feel better now? Knowing you won't lose the boys?” 

“It’s still sinking in.” Cloud admitted tiredly. He clearly wasn’t convinced Xemnas was gone for good but Squall would see to it that he was. 

“You just need a distraction.” Squall pressed a kiss to Cloud’s brow and was pleased he got a smile in return. A real one. “Dad has the boys. Why don’t we have a spar. Fencing hasn’t been any fun without my usual partner.” 

“Stupid.” Cloud finally started trying to dry his damp face. “But you know what? Yeah. You’re on. We’ll have to change out bets.” 

Squall’s grin returned, he shoved closer the second Cloud sat up straighter to peck a kiss against his lips “Winner gets to pick out our next date.” 

Cloud matched his amusement. “Best two out of three. Let’s go.” 

 

~

Cloud sat in the chair across the desk, looking down at his hands so he didn’t have to look up into the furious stare of his employer. 

He’d come to talk about his work hours request, wanting to cut back per Laguna’s instruction to focus on school and the boys. The simple request wasn’t really all that hard at the end matters but when he got nervous he could occasionally talk to much and a single slip up had Cid demanding answers. 

Realistically, Cloud had known he didn’t actually have to answer but after everything Cid had done for him, it seemed ungrateful to be evasive. It led to more and more questions and Cloud was certain he was digging his own grave. 

Finally Cid stood up, the legs of the chair scraping loudly against the floor. He had a stack of papers Cloud had given him rolled up in his hands as he rounded the desk. Cloud was just about to look up when he felt the slap of paper across the top of his head. It didn’t hurt as much as it just startled him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Cid hissed. “Why didn’t you tell me you needed help!? Homeless with two babies! Fuck, kid! I knew you needed money but i had no idea it was that bad!” He hit Cloud again with the wad of papers and didn’t seem to know where to go with his grief. 

Shera leaned against the door frame, her lips pressed together tightly in a small attempt to hide her smile. Cid cared. Cid cared so much. 

“So…” Cid huffed attempting to calm down. “You’re living with your boy. Loire’s son?” 

Cloud nodded. “Right. Mr. Loire has been really great. Helped me with sitters for the boys. I won’t be late for my shifts anymore.” 

Cid looked like he wanted to hit him with the rolled up paper again. “You’ll work two or three nights and one day a weekend while you’re still in school you stupid brat. Am i clear?” 

Cloud looked faintly surprised. “Yes sir.” 

“If you want more hours after you graduate, fine. Take care of your damn kids.”

Cloud felt like crying all over again but didn’t. He’d met his tear quota for the year. “Thank you.” 

“And next time you fucking need help, you ask someone!” Cid yelled. “I don’t care what kind of bastard your old man is. You should have known better!” 

“Cid…” Shera crossed her arms when he was getting a little too worked up again. 

He tsked and rounded his desk to sit again. “You do good work kid. Prompt with the deliveries. People like you. Ask for you. You’re polite. People like that. Makes you easy to have around. Understand?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Cloud.” Cid pinned him with a stare. The man really had been worried about Cloud and he hated hearing about how bad things had been after the fact. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Cloud smiled faintly. “Thank you.” 

Cid watched him for a long time as if making sure Cloud was sincere before he nodded. “Good. What are your plans?” 

Cloud looked bashful, “The boys birthday party is this afternoon.” 

“Ah,” Shera disappeared. 

“I assume Loire is going to do right by them?” Cid said, looking like he’d take it as a personal insult if he didn’t.

Cloud laughed weakly. “I’m pretty sure the living room is full of a hundred balloons right now. They were delighted.” 

“Good.” Cid said. “Get out then. You have somewhere else to be. I’ll see you…” he paused to look at the newly amended schedule that Shera had been working on while Cloud told his story. “Tuesday afternoon after school.” 

“Yes sir.” Cloud smiled and stood. Things were falling into place so smoothly, it was almost too good to be true.

“Wait wait.” Shera’s clicking heels reappear just before she did, two little gift bags in hand. “Here, take these with you. I knew their birthday was coming up and i am prepared.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Cloud said but didn’t fight her when she shoved the bags in his hands. “Thank you.” 

Shera reached out to pat his cheek. “You take care of the those boys now.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Cloud said, offering them another smile and goodbye before leaving. 

It was enough to tell Cid and Shera that he was in a good place. He only ever smiled when his boys were in the room with him and he had to. Now all the poor boys stress made sense but to see him genuinely happy was a relief. 

~

Sora and Roxas were laughing. They were laughing so damn hard. They chased balloons and crawl under the tables which was evidently fun because of the floor length tablecloths on top of them. It was like a pre-made fort for the toddlers. 

Squall’s house was full of people trying to make the most of the party for the boys since their were so few kids. All of his friends had shown up. Rinoa, Selpie, Quistis. They made no qualms about wanting to meet the little twins boys that Cloud had been hiding, all of whom had stolen Squall’s heart. 

Even Zell and Irvine were there though they wouldn’t admit to being just as eager to meet the kids. 

Cloud’s friends had also arrived, all of them ready to wring Cloud’s neck for not telling them he’d moved in. At least none of them knew yet that he’s been homeless with the boys. Squall at threatened all of his friends that knew with a swift demise if they breathed a word of it. 

Aerith and Yuffie had arrived with Tifa and Vincent. Vincent had brought along his nephew Riku to play with the twins and Reno had showed up with his little brother and sister Lea and Kairi. 

The sea of balloons had been more than enough to entertain them. 

Laguna and been delighted to throw a baby birthday party and Ellone had come home from college for the weekend just to meet the boy her brother was in love with along with their babies. 

“This is so weird.” Irvine was laughing quietly, holding a red cup of punch because it’s all Laguna would supply for the children. “You just had a crush on this guy and suddenly you’re this sappy happy family.” 

“Bite me.” Squall said, censoring himself since there were children around. “It’s what i wanted.” 

“We know.” Rinoa appeared at this side with a smile. “Those boys are so freaking cute too. Total tiny Clouds. Where is he anyway?” 

“He’s getting his work schedule for the week, he’ll be back any minute.” Squall said. He’d promised Cloud they wouldn’t do any fun birthday things until he got back. They kept the cake in the kitchen so the twins wouldn’t get any big ideas. They also hadn't seemed to figure out yet that the presents were for them.

“Thanks for coming. Will mean a lot to Cloud to have so many people celebrating the twins.” 

“Three’s a big deal.” Irvine said. “Or at least that’s what i heard Aerith say and she scares me.” 

“As well she should. You really have no idea.” Vincent muttered as he wandered passed them towards Tifa. 

Irvine raised a brow. “Yeah, that’s real fear. They’re all a little scary. Are you afraid of Cloud?” 

“Only when we’re fencing.” Squall mused, answering honestly. Cloud was sweet and cuddly, unless he was fighting and then he was fucking terrifying. It was part of the thrill. 

“I’ve seen some of your matches.” Rinoa agreed, “Keep the weapons out of the bedroom.” 

Irvine was about to respond with a snarky comment of his own when Sora ran into Squall’s legs with a giggle, arms reached up to be lifted. 

“Hey there sunshine.” Squall lifted him up to rest on his hip and Sora kicked his legs happily. 

“Daddy home now?” 

“Soon.” Squall said, hearing Rinoa coo. “He wouldn’t miss your birthday.” 

Sora was looking around, easily distracted but at home in Squall’s arms. 

“Daddy.” It was Roxas making a beeline to Squall this time. His arms raised, “Bird-day party!” 

“Daddy will be home soon.” Squall said, squatting down to let Roxas climb on his other side and standing again. 

“No now.” Roxas said, pointing to the balloons. “Bird-day party.” 

“It is your birthday party.” Squall agreed, kissing Roxas’ nose and rolling his eyes at the chorus of ‘awes’ that got him. “You could be playing.” 

“Daddy play?” Sora asked, resting his head on Squall’s shoulder. 

Squall swayed slowly with them “When he gets home, i’m sure he will.” 

“Daddy,” Roxas said, complaint in his voice. 

“You know they're talking to you, right?” Cloud chuckled as he walked in with two gift bags he set in a pile. 

“Hey,” Squall smiled at him, handing Roxas over to him when the little boy reached for him. “And..what?” 

Cloud grinned at Roxas, telling the little boy hello before looking back at Squall. “They’re calling you daddy.” 

Squall blinked, hearing his friends snicker. “What?” 

“They’re calling you daddy.” Cloud repeated with a smile. 

“But that’s you…” Squall didn’t know if he was feeling awkward or nervously excited. 

“This is adorable…” Rinoa mumbled to Selphie who had inched closer. 

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Hey,” he tickled Roxas to get his full attention. “Who am i?” 

The mini blond smiled big. “Daddy.” 

“Yeah!” Cloud grinned at him “And who is that.” he pointed at Squall. 

“Other daddy.” 

Squall felt his throat tighten, Sora still clinging to his shirt. 

“Right…” Cloud’s whole face seemed to soften. If he was upset about sharing his children, he didn’t look it. 

Irvine smirked, “You’re stuck together now.”

“With age comes wisdom,” Aerith smiled, stepping out from behind Cloud. “The twins are so very clever already. They know where they’re safe.” 

“Hey!” Laguna wandered in with the cake, unknowingly cutting the tension. “Sora! Roxas! What do you think?” 

Both boys turned to Laguna and spied the cake and wiggled to get to it. 

“Down!” they both demanded to be put on their feet. Laguna had become their beloved grandfather in a very short time and they knew fun things usually came alongside him. They both ran around people and scattered balloons to get to the table to look at their cake. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Cloud asked softly, when everyone’s attention was on Sora and Roxas cheering for their race car cake. “That they call you daddy? They have for a few days and you haven’t seemed to notice.” 

“I thought they were talking about you.” Squall muttered, face feeling hot. “Of course i don’t mind. What about you? You okay with sharing them?” 

Cloud smiled. “Oh, i hate sharing them in general, but it’s easy with you. Silly, like it was meant to be the whole time. They love you, and so do i. What would i have done without you?” 

“Probably still succeeded somehow.” Squall smiled, tilting his head to catch Cloud in a kiss. 

It felt like it had been a long time coming even if it had only been a few weeks. He and Cloud were together. Cloud and the boys were safe, and this was going to be the best third birthday party anyone had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but i finally finished this one. ^__^


End file.
